Happy Feet 0:95
by MysteryWriter2187
Summary: When enemies old and new unite to destroy all outcasts, Mumble must unite the misfits for a final stand of epic proportions! From johnpatgillespie comest the thrilling finale to the 0.5 trilogy!
1. Chapter 1: Perry's Story

In the city of Emperor Land, several small hatchlings were gathered around a small shack where a penguin was performing a puppet show. This penguin, a male Chinstrap who went by the name of Perry, said "alright, gather round me laddies. Let old Perry tell you a story. In the world that you will soon know, everything has an opposite. Where there is kindness, there is also abuse. Where there is redemption, there is also corruption. Where there is good, there is evil. And where there a men, there are also monsters!"

 _(FLASHBACK)_

On the docks of the city of Gentoo Land, a boat had arrived. On this rowboat were three Chinstraps, one male and two females. One of the females carried an egg in her flippers, while the second carried a small bundle of rags that a crying noise was coming from.

 **Perry:** _Dark was the night when our tale was begun_  
 _On the docks near Notre Dame_

 **Female Chinstrap #1:** Shut it up, will you!

 **Male Chinstrap:** We'll be spotted!

 **Female Chinstrap #2:** Hush, little one.(baby cries)

 **Perry:** _Five frightened Chinstraps slid silently under_  
 _The docks near Notre Dame_

The Gentoo boat master said "four guilders for safe passage into Gentoo Land." before an arrow hit him in the chest, killing him instantly.

 **Perry:** _But a trap had been laid for the Chinstraps_  
 _And they gazed up in fear and alarm_  
 _At a figure whose clutches_  
 _Were iron as much as the bells_

The three were surrounded by guards, before the male said "(gasp)Nortlu Reddington!"

 **Perry:** _The bells of Notre Dame_

 **Chorus:** _Kyrie Eleison_ (Lord have mercy)

 **Perry:** _Reddington longed_  
 _To purge the world_  
 _Of vice and sin_

 **Chorus:** _Kyrie Eleison_ (Lord have mercy)

 **Perry:** _And he saw corruption_  
 _Everywhere_  
 _Except within_

Reddington said "pathetic gypsy vermin. You should all know the penalty of illegal immigration." before summoning one of his skuas to attack the couple holding the egg, one of his guards dropping the egg out into the cold. as another guard saw the other female holding her rags, asking "You there, what are you hiding?"

"Stolen goods, no doubt." Reddington added before saying "Take them from her!" as a lightning bolt struck.

 **Perry:** _She ran!_

The Chinstrap ran through the walls and alleyways of the city, Reddington following close behind her.

 **Chorus:** _Dies irae, dies illa_

The female eventually found herself at the foot of the town's statue of Guin, with Reddington catching up fast.

 **Chorus:** _Solvet saeclum in favilla_

"Please, Minister Reddington. I have done no wrong." she begged.

 **Chorus:** _Teste David cum sibylla_

"Hand it over!" Reddington ordered, but the woman refused.

 **Chorus:** _Quantus tremor est futurus_

"Give me your prizes, thief!" Reddington said as he struggled with her for her ragged item.

 **Chorus:** _Quando Judex est venturus_

"Please minister, please leave us alone!" the Chinstrap begged as Reddington tore the rags from her grasp, before throwing the woman to the ground at the foot of the statue. As he saw her dead body, he heard a whimper from inside the rags, saying "a baby?" as he looked at the Chinstrap's infant son whom she had been protecting. Wanting no witnesses, he wondered what to do with the child, before he saw a cliff edge that led to a leopard seal filled river. Smiling, he held the child over the cliff edge, until he heard the words:

 **Julius:** Stop!

 **Perry:** (spoken)Cried the Archdeacon

Reddington saw the middle aged elder and said "this is a Chinstrap. An unholy demon.  
I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs."

 **Julius:** _See there the innocent blood you have spilt_  
 _On the steps of Notre Dame_

 **Reddington:** (Spoken)I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued.

 **Julius:** _Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt_  
 _On the steps of Notre Dame_

 **Reddington:** (Spoken)My conscience is clear.

 **Julius:** _You can lie to yourself and your minions_  
 _You can claim that you haven't a qualm_  
 _But you never can run from_  
 _Nor hide what you've done from the eyes_  
 _The very eyes of Notre Dame_

 **Chorus:** _Kyrie Eleison_ (Lord have mercy)

 **Perry:** _And for one time in his life_  
 _Of power and control_

 **Chorus:** _Kyrie Eleison_ (Lord have mercy)

 **Perry:** _Nortlu felt a twinge of fear_  
 _For his immortal soul_

Fearing what the elder had said, Reddington asked "What must I do?" Julius answered "care for the child, and raise it as your own."

Reddington's reaction to this was "What? I'm to be saddled with this gypsy bast-? (sigh)Very well. Let him live with you, in your temple."

Julius answering "live here? Where?"

 **Reddington:** (spoken) Anywhere.  
 _Just so he's kept locked away_  
 _Where no one else can see_  
(spoken)The bell tower, perhaps  
And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways  
 _Even this foul creature may_  
 _Yet prove one day to be_  
 _Of use to me_

 **Perry:** (spoken) And Reddington raised the child to follow his ways of corruption and darkness, and gave him the name...Stalin.

 _Now...here is a riddle to guess if you can_

 _Sing the bells of Notre Dame_

 _Who is the monster and who is the man?_

 **Perry and Chorus:** _Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells_  
 _Bells, bells, bells, bells_  
 _Bells of Notre Dame_

 **HAPPY FEET 0.95**


	2. Chapter 2: Give it Up

_(FLASHFORWARD-Present day)_

A small ship passed through the dark, abandoned area of East Adelie Land. A Magellanic penguin stepped out, and followed a map through the dark, twisted icebergs that once formed a great city. He trekked through the field of ash and skeletons, finding his way to an old abandoned building. Picking the lock, the penguin opened the large doors, seeing the wide, spacious room. The penguin looked around, before putting on headphones and pressing the play button on his small walkman.

As the song, a classical 1983 funk song, began playing, the penguin danced and sang along to his destination.

 _Everybody wants you_  
 _Everybody wants your love_  
 _I'd just like to make you mine all night_

Seeing a deep chasm with leopard seals at the bottom, the penguin activated a small bouncing mechanism at the bottom of his feet to jump across.

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
 _Baby give it up_  
 _Give it up_  
 _Baby give it up_  
 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
 _Baby give it up_  
 _Give it up_  
 _Baby give it up_

The penguin entered a small chamber, where he saw an ancient casket in the center of the room. He put down his headphones and grabbed a miniature walkie talkie, saying "Lonnie to Alednam. I have the casket."

As Lonnie picked up the chest, he turned around as several armored penguins surrounded him, their masked leader holding an unusual blaster and saying "drop it!"

"Okay, cool man." Lonnie said as he put down the chest, the other soldiers aiming their weapons. "No problem."

The armored leader said "how do you know of this?"

"I don't know about it? I'm just a thief." Lonnie lied as he pressed a button on his back.

"Chain him. Move out!" the leader ordered.

"Wait, where are we going?" Lonnie asked.

"Reddington will have questions for you. Now let's move!"

Suddenly, the roof of the chamber caved in on itself. A green flash entered through the roof and tackled several of the guards. The armored leader aimed his cannon at the new arrival, before an Adelie penguin hit him from behind with an armored shield, knocking him out instantly. Lonnie said "oh hey. What are you guys doin' here?"

"Savin' you! What's it look like?" Hellas said as he knocked out another soldier. A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N grabbed Lonnie and pressed one of his microphones, saying "the package has been recieved. Delivery in progress."

A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N flew Lonnie and Hellas out of the mountain, Lonnie holding onto the rope as it pulled the chest up. As the armored leader stood up, he pulled out a radio and said "Ivan to CW. The chest has been taken."

Hellas said "what were you doing there, Lonnie?!"

"Alednam gave me a few tip offs on where to find this chest. He said there's gold in it."

"Of course. I should've known he'd be behind this. Appy, gee-us location of Alednam."

"Ah, yes sir. Alednam's ship is located a few hundred feet below us. There he is now."

A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N flew down to Alednam's ship, where the latter said "ah, good. You found i-oof!" as Hellas punched him in the face. "What are ye doing here, Alednam!" Hellas snapped.

"I want that chest. The gold within it!" Alednam said as he clutched his painful face.

Arret ran over to to the chest and began to pick the lock. The group gathered round as the chest opened. Alednam's eyes brightened as the chest was pulled open, his face shrinking in disappointment as it was revealed to be empty.

"Aargh!" everyone said as Arret searched through the empty chest.

"Great. Another waste of time." Lonnie said angrily.

"Come on, let's head back to Emperor Land." Hellas said as the ship sailed off. Little did Hellas know that by saying "Emperor Land" a small button at the back of the chest began to glow.


	3. Chapter 3: The Snow Spirit

_(FLASHBACK- Six months ago)_

Alex stood at a pedestal as Winter spoke to him.

"Alex, I've seen your potential as a great leader, but you still have a lot to learn."

"Like what?" Alex asked, Winter passing him a map and saying "the circled places on that map are places you need to go. To develop your skills. I'm sending you on a training period for three months."

"Huh, well uh, thanks, Winter."

Alex walked out as Mumble said "so, what did he say?"

"I'm going around Antarctica. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, uh, have you told Meg yet?"

"She'll be there to see me off, I'm sure." Alex said, not knowing that his sister was listening to what he was saying.

 _(FLASHFORWARD- Magellanic colony, present day)_

The sun rose on a small Magellanic village. The villagers cowered in fear as Incafran Soldiers drove in a large ice vehicle. After filling the vehicle with stolen goods and valuables from the villagers, Dagmar, recently appointed commander of Incafra, pushed forward a young female Magellanic, as the other soldiers held back her young chick.

The Magellanic wore a necklace with a gold medallion on the end. Dagmar laughed as he pushed her to the ground, saying "we appreciate your donations for the continued protection of your people."

He bit into a fish as he said "after all. The Antarctic can be a very dangerous place." before taking the necklace from her neck.

"Mama!" the chick said as he fought from the guards and ran to his mother. "Let's go boys!" Dagmar said as he climbed into the vehicle and he and his soldiers drove away laughing.

As they drove violently through a dark glacier, with a clean path being cleared through a field of snow and sharp icicles. As Dagmar admired the necklace, the vehicle suddenly screeched to a halt.

Dagmar hit the driver over the head, saying "watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry. There's an iceberg over the road." the driver said as he pointed to a massive, log-sized icicle, that fell over the road and blocked their path.

"Well, if you're not too busy... REMOVE IT!" Dagmar ordered. One of the soldiers grabbed a rope from the vehicle and walked over to the icicle. He threw one end of the rope over the icicle, before something grabbed him and pulled him over the icicle.

"Good Guin." the driver said. Another soldier stepped out with his makeshift cannon ready, before the rope the first soldier used flew down from above him and snatched him up.

"Show yourself." Dagmar ordered to the distance, not being able to see their attacker. "Oh no. It's the Snow Spirit." the driver said. "They say he hunts those who pray upon the weak. He's coming."

The driver stepped out in fear, before the second soldier's gun fell from the top, covered in blood. The driver screamed and said to Dagmar "you're on your own man!"

As the driver ran away, Dagmar pulled out a knife "you think I'm afraid. Come out and fight!" Dagmar said as he looked around, not noticing the pair of eyes in the icicles behind him.

Dagmar was thrown down a steep hill, before picking up his knife and saying "I am not afraid of a myth! I'm not afraid of a spirit!", before a creature jumped down, his figure enclosed in shadow.

Dagmar looked in shock as the figure pulled out his own knife, Dagmar saying "you!"

Dagmar charged and his attacked charged as well. A scream was heard from outside the glacier.

Back at the Magellanic village, the villagers were shocked to see Dagmar's vehicle returning, but on closer inspection, they discovered it was empty, with all their stolen valuables returned.

The townsfolk cheered, as the mother said "it is a miracle."

The young Magellanic chick walked over to the outskirts of the village, seeing his mother's necklace lying on the ground. He looked up to a high iceberg, seeing a white furred figure looking at him from a distance.

"The Snow Spirit."

A few days later, the Magellanic led someone to the glacier. "That is where I saw him, Miss Carina."

Carina looked and said "thank you, Gristle. Go back to yar mummy now, okay?" as she began to venture into the glacier.

She looked through the icicles, saying "hello? Is anyone in here?"

She called again. "Hello! Aahh!" she said as she fell into a deep chasm. Suddenly, her fall was broken when something caught her.

A familiar voice said "it's a long way from Emperor Land to just drop in." as she opened her eyes to see a smiling Arctic Fox.

Carina smiled as she said "It's good to see you too, Alex."

As night fell, Alex started a campfire and said "so, you came all the way down here to find me?"

"Not exactly. I'm here on business. I have a client who's obsessed with collecting some century old sculptures. Then I heard some familiar legends and I thought I'd take a peek."

"I'd suggest you be careful. Rough neighborhood."

"Well, our rough neighbourhood hasn't been the same without you."

Alex thought about Carina's words as she said "things aren't looking good back at Emperor Land."

"Oh, how bad could it be? Katniss probably has everything under control."

 _(FLASHBACK-Emperor Land, Katniss' room)_

Katniss held several earphones on her head as she answered each one, saying "sir. Please, calm down okay? Now, did you turn the piano on? With the on switch? Yes, that would help. No, I'm not playing hard to get! This is not that kind of phoneline! Okay, I have a boyfriend, and if you don't stop calling me I'll send him over there to kick your a-

 _(FLASHFORWARD-Present day)_

"Why would Katniss wanna take a job like that? Piano-repair lady? Come on." Alex said as he stoked the fire.

"Well, at least she has something to do."

"But if she's doin' that, who's been keeping an eye on Petey?"

"Petey's gotten into the uh-entertainment business."

 _(FLASHBACK-Emperor Land, Petey's party truck)_

Petey placed his red mask over his head and stood on a pedestal. He said "you may be wondering why I brought you here. At some point, we must all join forces and become a team. Now, how many of you have taken a penguin life?"

His audience, a group of costumed hatchlings, murmured in confusion, before Petey said "what in the Abyssinia? **These cheap fish-sticks suck!** Hey you!"

He pointed to one of the hatchlings, who wore sunglasses as a makeshift visor over his eyes. "Uh, the hell's your name? Ray-Ban! Come here! Alright, Stevie Wonder, what's your superpower?"

"I shoot lasers out of my eyes." the hatchling answered. Petey said "that's the stupidest fishing superpower I've ever heard. You're not on the team. I'm kidding, you're on the team. Get back over there and sit down."

 _(FLASHFORWARD-Present day)_

Alex said "well, at least he's occupied. So, what's Meg been doing?"

"Nobody really knows. She just sleeps all day."

"Well, what's she doing all night?"

 _(FLASHBACK-Emperor Land-Adelie Land outskirts)_

An armored figure drove up on a black motorcycle to a bridge on the outskirts of Emperor Land. The figure was covered in black metal armor with silver chainmail and leather to protect the joint areas, while wearing a black motorcycle helmet with a dark visor.

Meg took off her helmet and listened to a radio in her ear, which said "all units, we have reports of a robbery in Adelie Land."

Meg put on her helmets and drove over, turning on a radio to listen to music.

In Adelie Land, thieves ran out of a dark alleyway, the leader saying "well, that was almost too easy!"

Suddenly, the sound of a motorcycle came into their hearing range, as the guitar solo on a radio began playing.

Meg drove forwards in her armor, the helmet concealing her face as she said "evening fellas!", one of the thieves responding with "oh son of a fish! RUN!"

As the music began to play, Meg said "oh, I love when they play hard to get!" as she pulled out two chains to fight.

 _Skidilly beat bop we rock_  
 _Steady over kicks and snares_  
 _So what you scared for, unprepared for?_  
 _Tunnel rat schematics far from your average rapper's new era_  
 _We rockin' sewer caps_

 _Breathe in bricks_  
 _Exhale train rail city life at its finest with_  
 _That nonsense behind us_  
 _This is how we do it_  
 _I'm just a hooligan get drunk while in a j spittin raw sewage_

 _Splinter cell movements. turnstyle jumper_  
 _Punks step up to get beat down bumper_  
 _Alias and bright colors_  
 _So bright leave you cryin' like late night mothers_  
 _Hover board kick flips_  
 _Landin' a little to the left_  
 _As you can bet every result was a split lip_  
 _Skip school make shortcuts_  
 _Act foolish like kids with the windows on the short bus_

 _Welcome to shellshock_  
 _Ringin' in your ears like the bells that el rock_  
 _It doesn't matter whether or not your cell locks_  
 _If you can find silence in the coldest cell block_  
 _This is shellshock_

The guards of the Adelie city saw the thieves chained to a glacier, one of them saying "it's the Dark Stranger. She's doin' that job for us again."

 _(FLASHFORWARD-Present day)_

"It's funny. Meg's never really been a heavy sleeper." Alex laughed as he continued to stoke the fire.

"We miss you, Alex. Your training period ended three months ago, and Mumble says you don't write anymore."

"Well, Winter's the one who sent me down here to become a better leader. I've pretty much learned nothing here, and I won't go back a failure! Besides, these people need me more than everyone back home does."

Carina sighed and said "you're wrong Alex. We need you more than you know.", looking up to see no one there.

"Alex?" she called to silence, but Alex had disappeared from sight. Carina sighed and continued in her search.


	4. Chapter 4: First day Back

The students sat in their seats at Professor Corningstone's classroom. Mumble picked a seat in the corner of the room, seeing Gloria sitting a few rows down. He saw her looking around, smiling as she searched for him. He was surprised when she turned around, dropping one of his books onto the row in front when she looked straight at him. Gloria giggled as Mumble apologized to the penguin in front for hitting her with the book as he awkwardly tried to put everything back on the desk, with little success.

He looked back at Gloria, waving awkwardly. To his surprise, no, his outright shock, Gloria pressed her flipper to her beak and blew him a kiss, Mumble quickly looking back at his book as he pretended not to notice.

As the class waited for the professor to arrive, Mumble felt something hit him on the head. He ignored it, before another piece of paper hit him. He ignored it again, before he saw a third bundle of paper fly over his book and land on his beak. He opened it, seeing a note that read _hey you._

He looked past the book, seeing Gloria smiling at him. He noticed her pointing to something, before looking on the floor and seeing the first two sheets she had thrown. He picked up the second one, which said _please read my first message._

Mumble picked up the first sheet, unfolding it to read the words _how are you?_

He wrote a quick message back and threw it at her, Gloria catching it with ease as she read the note, which said _I am doing well._

Gloria sent another note back, that said _that's good to hear._

Mumble sent back his note, which said _thanks for asking._

Gloria quickly sent back another note that said _is that seat taken?_

Mumble was puzzled by what she meant, before looking to his left and seeing an empty seat. He grabbed a pen and scribbled _not yet._

Gloria read the reply, writing _would you like me to change that?_

Mumble replied that's _up to you._

As Gloria read the last note, squealing like a child as she quickly gathered her things. Before she could leave her seat, a voice said "good morning class." as Professor Corningstone entered. "Damn it." Gloria said quietly as she sat back down. _Maybe I'll do it when the professor isn't watching_ she thought to herself. _Yeah, that's what I'll do_.

"So, I hope you all enjoyed your extended vacations due to the damages done to this school by that whale incident." the professor said, before adding "but, breaktime's over, and the building's back, and so is class. So, open your textbooks to chapter twel-

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and panting was heard. The professor looked to the door at the back, seeing a penguin sitting exhausted. The bell rang just as the penguin stood up, the professor saying "well, just short of tardy, aren't we, miss?"

"Yeah, sorry Professor. Oh, I mean Mom! No, wait, no. I mean Veronica? No, wait. Professor, yeah. I was right the first time wasn't I? But yeah, sorry I'm late." Mary stuttered as she entered the classroom. The professor chuckled as her daughter entered the room, looking in the back for a place to sit.

Mumble held a book over his face, hoping Mary wouldn't notice the empty seat. Unfortunately, she did, but she also noticed him too.

Mary quickly scurried over next to Mumble, pulling the book down from his face and saying "how's it goin', handsome?", Gloria snapping a pencil in half as she watched this. "Keep it together, Gloria. Keep it together." she said to herself over and over again.

Mumble however was finding it much harder to keep himself together, as Mary began clumsily pulling out her books and pencils, turning to him and saying "hey babe, um... what chapter are we on?"

"The same time this class finishes." Mumble answered through gritted teeth. Mary said "okay? What time does this class finish? Let's see, uh... one hour class... starts at eleven am... finishes at noon uh... chapter lunch? No, wait, ha ha, twelve. Oh good Guin, sometimes I just forget things, it's so embarrassing."

 _Twelve. Just till twelve_ Mumble thought to himself. _You only need to put up with her for an hour. That's still better than most times, right?_

Mumble's thoughts were proven wrong when the professor said "now, remember your seats everyone, because this will be where you're sitting for the rest of the year."

Mumble prayed to Guin that he simply misheard what the professor had said, before Mary said "aw, you hear that, honey? The seats are permanent." as she flicked her fringe back, trying to look seductive. "Perfect chance for us to... get to know each other a little better, don't you think?"

 _Mumble reached into Mary's pencil case, finding the sharpest compass he could. Without a moment's hesitation, Mumble raised the compass, pointing the sharp blade in his direction before jamming it into his chest. Blood spurted everywhere, as Mary and Gloria screamed._

"Mumble? Mumble!" Mary said, snapping Mumble out of his imaginative state. "Uh, yeah... what?"

"I was just asking you what you thought of the whole, permanent seat scenario."

"Oh uh... well, I um... I don't see what it has to do with you opening your textbook to chapter twelve."

"Oh... right." Mary said as she got her book out, as Mumble held his book over his face again. _I'm sure he's fine_ Mary thought to herself. _It's probably just because it's the first day of school._

Back at Emperor Land, everyone was celebrating. There had been two penguin years since Rodan attacked, and a festival was in order. Julius looked proudly over the preparations, saying ha ha, perfectly done everyone.

"Come on guys." Petey said as his young team began putting up flag poles. "We have to get ready for the show."

Meanwhile, a few miles out of Emperor Land, Larry and Slink trekked across the mountains. Larry said "so, why couldn't Bennet come along?"

"Because he was too busy moping about the Master Thief escaping and Hellas being exonerated for it."

"Well, I guess it's not like he's missing out on much. What are we searching for anyway?"

"Julius heard rumors that Reddington was gathering an army to take Emperor Land. Reportedly they've already struck several places. We're on our way to a small Chinstrap village before he reaches it."

"Hey, what's that?" Larry said as he pointed to an luminous red light in the distance. They looked over the mountain, seeing a wooden village that had been set alight. "Good Guin." Slink said, before he saw a battalion of soldiers leaving the burning village. He said to Larry "run! Into that glacier. Now!"

The army of soldiers stopped not far from the glacier, their hooded leader signalling them into going into the glaciers.

The soldiers arrived not long after, pulling Slink and Larry forward. The leader stepped down, saying "well. I ought to congratulate you two. You've found a whole army out on your little treasure hunt. Good for you guys. Good for you."

Larry gulped softly, before saying "you can't win this, Reddington. We're going t-

"Reddington? No, I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken, sir." the leader said, pulling down her hood to reveal the blue eyes, small round spectacles, and snow white fur of a female Arctic Fox.

" _(gasp)_ Chrysta Wolfsworth!" Slink and Larry said at the same time.

Chrysta chuckled and said "oh, isn't that nice. I was always afraid that I'd be caught up in my brother's shadow, but it looks here like I can finally be recognized without being compared to that cruel, abusive psycho who laid waste to my childhood, and then proceeded to ruin my entire life! Of course, like they say, an eye for an eye, just like how he ruined my life, so I ended his."

"You're mad!" Slink said, Chrysta answering "is that so? Well, I'm glad you noticed, eagle-eye. Well, I have a message for Emperor Land. I want you to find Mumble Happy Feet, and tell him that soon, his past will come back to haunt him. The earth will crack under the weight of his failures. AND ALL HE LOVES WILL BURN TO ASHES! And try to put some exclamation marks on that last point, kay? NOW GO!"

Chrysta pushed Slink and Larry aside, before they both started running back to Emperor Land. As they ran, Chrysta saw Larry lose his footing as he began to track behind Slink. Chrysta suddenly felt her stomach growl, as she scratched at her chin and turned to her butler.

"Hey Finlay."

"Yes, Miss Wolfsworth?" Finlay said as he stood forward with his bow and arrow in hand. Chrysta answered "I'm kinda feeling on the snacky side, you know? So uh... which of those penguins looks smartest to you? Or looks like they have the best memory, since I want them to pass on that message."

"I'd say the humboldt, ma'am." Finlay said as he pointed to Slink, who ran a few feet in front of Larry. Chrysta got on all fours and said "alright then. You know what to do. Just slow him down with a shot or two, and leave the rest to me."

"As you wish, ma'am." Finlay said as he aimed the bow at Larry.

Slink said "come on Larry, let's go." as he turned to face his partner, seeing Finlay aiming the bow as Chrysta was ready to pounce. Slink shouted "(gasp) LARRY, WATCH OUT!"

Larry turned around, Slink shouting "NO!" as the arrow was fired.


	5. Chapter 5: What Do We Care?

In Sufos' temple, the wise ape was given an audience with the minister of Justice, accompanied by Stalin, Bangers and Mash.

"It's very simple, Sufos." Reddington began. "As the Justice Minister of Gentoo City, I have a tremendous burden to bear."

"You have no idea how Minister Reddington suffers to protect this city." Bangers said as Sufos replaced the candles of his temple, before adding "you cannot imagine what it takes out of you to give a criminal a good beating! Why just the other day, h-oof!"

Bangers was struck behind the head by Stalin, who said "you're interrupting, Bangers."

"And you know I abhor rude behavior." Reddington said before continuing his speech. "Now, where was I?"

"I don't where you were, Nortlu, but I do know that I am very busy. So, if you do not mind..."

"Oh yes. Now I remember." Reddington said. "It has come to my attention that although your coffers are overflowing, your temple is contributing nothing to the cost of public safety."

"It is most illogical to think th-"

"If you expect the members of your church and family to enjoy my protection as a law-enforcer then you must be prepared to contribute to my treasury. I mean, the City Treasury, that is."

"I believe you were correct the first time." Sufos said. "As for giving the tide of Guin's children to corrupt officials like yourself, for... protection, then our faith is in the hands of the almighty himself."

"Save your sermons for the naive individuals, holy ape. I am here as a concerned official. And if you choose to ignore my warnings then I cannot be held responsible if something should befall your flock. Like that precious... ha ha, daughter of yours. Surely, you wouldn't want her to fall from a height just like her brother."

"Have you no shame?!" Sufos said. "To come into this holy temple and threaten the lord's servants for money?!"

"Oh really. The lecture game now? I suppose we'll all be singing Kumbaya around a campfire if we stay any longer. Stalin, let's go. There seems to be no reasoning with this clergyman. For now."

As Reddington and his henchmen headed toward the door, Reddington suddenly turned back and said "oh, and by the way. I get many complaints that you and Julius have been helping a monster of sorts. In the old belltower where Stalin was raised."

"You, Nortlu Reddington, are the only monster here."

"All in all. You would do well to keep a careful eye on your precious Chinstrap psychic. I nor the people of the city share your sympathies for the Chinstraps. We'll keep in touch."

As they walked outside, Stalin said "you should have let me unleash the Stalinmobile on him, sir."

"Don't be stupid, Stalin. You'd never make it past the Ice Gauntlet. We need to get to him through the psychic."

* * *

That night Meg patrolled around the Adelie outskirts in her Dark Stranger armor. She was looking for remaining members of the United Robbers League. Suddenly, a voice said "Meg?"

"Alex." Meg said as she took off her helmet, embracing her brother as she said "you're back? Since when?"

"Since about an hour ago. I had a little pep talk from Carina. So, this is you sleeping all day, huh?"

"Well, I had to do something fun since you weren't here anymore."

"But you're not staying like this, right."

"Well, it's not been that fun I guess. Okay then, I'll get rid of this armor. You wait here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not getting changed in front of my brother. This isn't the Ultimates, you know."

Alex sat alone in the alley, waiting for Meg to return. He eventually looked under a garbage can and found a small can. He picked it up and opened it, saying "hm. Canned tuna."

Alex put one of his paws in the can and took out some of the content. He didn't notice the two garbage can lids being taken behind him and slamming him in the face when he tried to eat.

Molti jumped out from behind the bins, saying "This is our terf buddy."

Alex walked backwards as Molti continued "in this mean ol' alley, cats ain't pretty, pussy, pally cats!"

Alex ran straight into Xandler, as Molti said "and this is our domain; I hope I made that plain."

Wrecker and Jinno jumped out as well, while Molti said "You're dead if you're not outta here; I wanna make that very clear!"

Molti then grabbed Alex and said "This is how we are, and this is how we stay! Okay?!

"(gulp) Okay."

The gang then said "OKAY!"

They then began circling Alex while snapping their flippers. Alex sat scared as he tried to run, but Jinno and Wrecker stopped him.

 **Jinno and Wrecker:** _What do we care about nice?_

Alex then ran into Xandler and Molti.

 **Xandler and Molti:** _What do we care about sweet?_

 **Wrecker:** _All that we care about's vice_

 **Jinno:** _And deceit!_

 **Molti:** _Eatin' the ice!_

 **Xandler:** _Cheatin' at dice!_

 **Jinno:** _Which is neat!_

 **Whole gang:** _We've got no time for taste!_

 _Who's got the time to waste?!_

 _We've got a better plan_

 _To be as mean as we can!_

Alex ran past the group and headed up a glacier, where the gang had already caught up.

 **Xandler and Molti:** _What do we care about grace?_

 _What do we care about shy?_

 **Jinno:** _What do you say to a pie in the face?_

 **Molti:** _Or to a punch, right in the lunch?_

 **Xandler:** _Or the eye?!_

 **Whole gang:** _We hate your ugly mug,_

 _This putrid place,_

 _The lousy stinkin' penguin race!_

 _What we love most_

 _Is just disgusting and gross!_

Alex once again tried in vain to run, before being stopped again.

 **Molti:** _We don't care for sweet serenity._

 **Wrecker:** _We prefer obscenity!_

 **Whole gang:** _Low-life language_

 _Filling the air!_

 **Xandler:** _So there!_

 **Whole gang:** _What do we care for polite?_

 _What do we care for genteel?_

 **Molti:** _What do you say to a fight?_

 **Xandler:** _That's for real!_

 **Jinno:** _Really corrupt_

 **Wrecker:** _Don't interrupt!_

 **Molti:** _It's a deal!_

 **Whole gang:** _We wanna build a world with truly crude things,_

 _Loathsome, lewd things,_

 _REALLY RUDE THINGS!_

 _Can't you tell?_

 _We hate each other as well!_

As the gang started fighting and cursing, Alex started climbing back down the glacier.

 **Whole gang:** _We shout our dirty words in dirty voices!_

 **Alex:** _I like dirt-bikes, not Rolls-Royces!_

 **Molti:** _Stick it there!_

 **Whole gang and Alex:** _What the heck do we care?_

Alex joined the gang in snapping his paws and singing.

 **Whole gang and Alex:** _What do we care?_

 _What do we care?!_

As the gang finished singing, Alex ran out the alley. Xandler saw him and said "hey there he goes! Get him!"

Alex ran around a glacier and the thieves followed, running straight into Meg, who was still wearing her helmet. Xandler said "(gasp) The Dark Stranger! How cool is that, huh!"

"You won't be smiling when I'm through with you!" Meg said as she unsheathed her claws.

* * *

Meanwhile, an old junkyard was populated by The Black Flipper Gang, who had become quiet since their leader's arrest. They mostly gambled and drank, before the door kicked open and an army entered.

"Who are you!?" one of the gang members said, before Chrysta said "I am Chrysta Wolfsworth. And I have come to recruit you to my army!"

The gang members laughed, before a scarred bonobo ape stepped forward. "What right have you to take us over?"

"And who might you be?" Chrysta asked, the ape saying "I am Slash. Son of Sufos. Sister of Marshall."

"Anna Marshall?"

"Yes."

"Hm. I need you all to help me destroy Emperor Land. So, go ahead and make me your leader."

"You cannot lead us. You move up in the Black Flipper Gang by challenging someone to combat. If you defeat them, you take their rank."

"Oh, may I try that then?"

"Very well." Slash said. Chrysta looked around at the penguins in the gang. She said "okay. Eeeney-meeney-mineey... who's in charge here?"

"That would be me." Slash said, Chrysta saying "alright then. I'll fight you."

The thieves and army gathered in a circle, as Chrysta and Slash got ready to fight. Slash raised his fists in an attempt to crush Chrysta, but she dodged and jumped onto his back, sinking her teeth and claws into his neck.

Eventually, Chrysta threw him to the ground, pinning him down as she said "So, does this mean I'm in charge now?"

"Miss Wolfsworth." Finlay said.

"Yes, Finlay, old friend?"

"There's someone who wants to see you. In Gentoo City."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Adelie Land Penitentiary for the Criminally unstable, Amelia waited quietly in her cell. A voice said "Amelia. Soup!" as the guard passed food into her cell. She picked at the soup quietly, before getting a small vial of liquid. She dipped it into the soup and stirred, saying "I can't wait to see this aftertaste." as she ate some.

She smiled sinisterly as her eyes became a bright shade of yellow, her feathers fell out and fangs grew in her beak. But this time, her mutation intensified. Fingers grew on her flippers, with sharp nails on either one. Her spine and elbows became sharp, prodtruding through her skin as she tore open the cell. As she killed the guards, she jumped out of a wall and landed in the river.

By the time she had washed up on shore, Amelia's bones returned to normal. Her fingers and fangs disappeared, and her feathers had regrown. "Hm." she said as she observed herself. "So, water is the cure then. I can't wait for Happy Feet to see this."


	6. Chapter 6: Real Evil

"Hey Seymour. Did you read this comic yet?" Petey asked outside of a class. Seymour said "the one where Catwoman goes nuts?"

"Yep."

"No way. Let me read it."

Fantine sat on a bench, holding flippers with Barry. They smiled as they watched Seymour and Petey reading. Fantine said "Barry. When we're married, do you want kids?"

"That's a weird question, isn't it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that. I only meant well. Besides, I thought future generations were all for the best, you know?"

"Ah, I hate kids!" Marshall said angrily as she passed. "They'd be nothing but trouble!"

"Oh great. Somebody's cranky today, huh?" Mumble said as he walked into her stall.

"Come on Mumble. You know I'm not a relationship type of person."

"I know. I guess it's just your trait to be angry about this then?"

"Believe me, Mumble. There's a lot more to me than you think."

Johnny talked to Mary about the organization of the LOFAO clubhouse, Johnny saying "we might need a new logo, too."

"Sure. I can do that. Will Mumble see it?"

"I'm sure he would. When can you do it for?"

"How about tonight?"

* * *

Chrysta arrived with Finlay at the Palace of Justice. She said to Finlay "did they say why they wanted to talk to me?"

"When these people call, you don't ask questions." Finlay said. Chrysta and Finlay stepped inside, before one of the two penguin guards said "just the girl."

Finlay nodded and waited outside, standing next to one penguin as Chrysta walked forward with the other. A contacting shell stood at the side of the door where Finlay waited, as Chrysta came into a dark room, seeing a figure standing in a throne.

He said "Chrysta Wolfsworth."

Chrysta tried to stay strong as she said "Why did you call me here. No one summons the sister of Cliff Wolfsworth!"

"Then it pleases me to be the first. I'm Nortlu, and I knew your parents well, your brother Clifford even more so. Now, things have been tough all around since the uh... ha ha, Huey Lewis, incident... but I've tried to get everything back on track for your family. Now, it's okay to have a bit of fun, you're not even graduate age yet, but you can't go around Antarctica assembling your team of heavy hitters."

"No! I am going to make Mumble Happy Feet pay for what he did to me!"

"Mumble Happy Feet huh? I've been keeping an eye on him for a while now. Perhaps together we can..."

"No. Not tobgether. I'm going to burn down Emperor Land. And as Mumble watches, I'll slit Gloria's throat and then get his head on a fishing pike!"

Nortlu laughed, saying "you really think you're the big bad, don't you? Let me show you what real evil looks like."

The bodyguard rang a contacter and passed it to Chrysta, who answered it as she heard Finlay's voice saying "hello?"

"Finlay, what's going on?" Chrysta asked. Finlay, who was waiting outside with the other penguin guard, said "Miss Wolfsworth. What are you doing on this contact? Is everything alright."

Suddenly, the guard next to him pulled out a knife and attacked. Chrysta closed her eyes in shock as she heard the slashing of the knife, followed by Finlay choking as she heard blood dribbling out. Chrysta breathed heavily as she lay the contacter down, covering her eyes and shaking her head as the noises continued. She looked at Reddington, who said "now that I've got your attention, listen to this story."

Chrysta's eyes didn't leave Reddington as he continued.

"A farmer comes home one day to find that everything that gives meaning to his life is gone. Crops are burned, animals slaughtered, bodies and broken pieces of his life strewn about. Everything that he loved taken from him. One can only imagine the pit of despair, the hours of Job-like lamentations, the burden of existence. He makes a promise to himself in those dark hours. A life's work erupts from his knotted mind. Years go by. His suffering becomes complicated. One day he stops - the farmer who is no longer a farmer - sees the wreckage he's left in his wake. It is now he who burns, he who slaughters, and he knows in his heart he must pay."

Chrysta thought about what he was saying, before smiling and saying "tell me more."

"It's bad enough for you to hurt Mumble Happy Feet, but that won't be enough. You have to tear them apart. From the inside. And I have someone in Emperor Land who can do just that."

* * *

Johnny looked around the LOFAO house. He sat on a couch silently, saying "well, here's to another successful season for Emperor Land.

Suddenly, he heard a voice outside in the night. He walked out, saying "hello? Is anyone there?"

The voice said "NO! No, Guin, please no! NOOOO!"

Johnny ran around the building, saying "oh no. Barry!"

He rushed to Barry's side, struggling to revive his beaten, broken friend. But it was no use. Barry's breath had stopped, and he fell limp.

"What's going on?" Fantine said from around the corner, before seeing her fiance on the ground. "(gasp) Barry!"

"Is he?" she asked Johnny, who nodded silently, before saying "I'm afraid so."

"What's going on?" Marshall said as she, Victor and Garner walked around, before Garner said "good Guin."

Fantine tapped her eyes as water rolled down her cheeks, before Marshall patted her on the shoulder, stoically saying "it's okay. It happens. You know, people lose their boyfriends every day, right?"

"Oh uh... but Barry was different." Fantine said as Johnny put a quilt over Barry's lifeless corpse.


	7. Chapter 7: The Vision

The others gathered around Barry's wrapped corpse, Katniss clutching Ozcar as she said "what happened?"

"We don't know." Mumble answered. Marshall comforted Fantine as sympathetically as she could, still sounding stoic as she said "hey, but what if you were married and he turned out bad, right? What if it's all a blessing in disguise?"

Johnny looked at Mumble and said "where's Julius?"

"He went to his old cathedral in Gentoo City. Jools went with him."

After a while, once she realized that Fantine wasn't going to calm down, Marshall said "you know what? I give up being comforting. I'm outta here!", walking back around the wall from where she came from.

Marshall shoved past Mumble, who looked on the ground and saw a trail on the ground. It was a trail of a single footprint. Unlike most footprints, these were bloody footprints, and they led from where Marshall had been. Mumble followed the trail around the wall, seeing a bloodly raincoat. He picked it up, and saw that it was Chinstrap size. _Why would Anna have blood on her foot?_ he thought to himself.

The next day, a small group of the penguins attended a funeral for Barry, dressed in black ties as Barry was buried under the snow. Johnny stepped forward and laid a single purple flower at Barry's grave, saying "this is called Statice. This came from beyond the walls of Antarctica, and yet it survived here. It symbolizes remembrance, sympathy and success. I hope Barry may rest with all of these things."

Fantine came next, laying down a small two-lobbed flower. She said "this is a snapdragon, it symbolizes graciousness and strength. We'll need it in this time."

"Mumble! Mumble Happy Feet!" a voice called as Slink stepped forward with exhaustion.

"Is that Slink?" Alex said as Slink fell down. Slink got up and said "we were in the mountains. We saw the gizzard army!"

"Impossible. Rodan is dead." Winter protested, before Slink said "Chrysta is leading them!"

"Chrysta? But I thought the whale killed her." Mumble said, before Meg stepped forward and said "wait, Chrysta is alive?"

"Yes. She killed Larry, and she's coming for Emperor Land."

"What do we do?" Johnny said, before Alex stepped forward and said "we fight Chrysta, that's what we do!"

"Don't be so confident, Alex." Mumble said, before Meg added "no Mumble. Alex is right. Chrysta killed our father, and we're gonna make her pay for it. Now, where is she?"

"I think she's going to Gentoo City."

"Then let's go stop her there!"

Meanwhile, in Gentoo City, Jools walked around the village. He had been told by Julius to lay low without drawing attention to himself. Reddington would not want to miss out on capturing him, and Jools understood that he needed to avoid having visions.

Suddenly, his eyes turned red, as he saw the vision of a golden skua, a sceptre, a five fingered prosthetic flipper, a gauntlet and a pentagon, that landed in the flippers of a gentoo penguin, who laughed evilly as an explosion engulfed the area.

Jools screamed as his eyes glowed massively, blinding the penguins around him. The townspeople ran around crazily, causing carts to smash into each other and houses to set alight. Jools ran off as this destruction was caused.

A few hours later, Stalin reported to Reddington about the destruction caused, and Reddington said "dammit! It's that freak, Jools. Isn't it! Hm, this could be advantageous to us. Call in the asset.

Jools came into Julius' cave silently. He knew that Reddington was after him, and he needed to stay hidden.

 _Jools_ Julius said from the corner, holding a small candle to his face that illuminated the room. _Come and sit by me._

Jools yawned, saying "aw, could this not wait till the morning?"

 _You will listen now!_

Julius left the candle on the table as Jools kneeled before him. Jools sat silently as Julius said _a common rule of this training is to possess the right thinking. Only then can one receive the gifts of strength, knowledge and peace._

Jools looked, confused at the old penguins words, before Julius said _I have tried to channel your visions, Jools, but your fear of them remains. This fear clouds the mind. Turned inward, it is an unconquerable enemy._

Jools bowed his head as tears filled his eyes, Julius continuing with _you are unique among the others, for you choose to face this enemy alone. But as you face it, do not forget them, and do not forget me._

Julius placed his flipper on Jools' bowed head, before adding _I am here, dear boy_.

That night, Jools slept in the cave, his slumber being soothed by the ringing of the ice bells in the clock tower. He was suddenly woken up by footsteps, looking upwards to see a scarred penguin throwing a sack over him and knocking him unconscious.

Ivan brought Jools to Reddington, who said "well done, old friend. You ought to be congratulated for this. See Chrysta, Ivan can be trusted."

"We'll see." Chrysta said. "Considering my niece and nephew were able to beat you easily, I wouldn't be surprised if you failed again."

"Jools was easy to capture." Ivan protested.

"Good, now let's alert the people of this fair city of this disgusting criminal's capture. One citizen in particular." Reddington said.

"I will send word to Sufos' temple, sir." Stalin said.

"Excellent. And now we must prepare for the execution of his sentence."


	8. Chapter 8: The Execution

Mumble, Alex, Meg, Lonnie, Fantine, Marshall, Carina, Hellas, Mary and Gloria arrived at Gentoo Land the next day, taking refuge in Julius' temple.

As Mumble unpacked, a voice said "hey."

"Oh, hey Gloria."

"Mumble, about the thing with Mary in the class, I just wanna-"

"No, don't worry about it. It'll be fine. As long as she can keep her urges to herself."

"Mumble, I don't think it's gonna be fine. Every time I see you and Mary together, I jusr cringe. I've wondered why, it's just... I think it's because... it's because I lov-"

"Mumble! Gloria!" Hellas interrupted as he came in. "Come outside, Jools has been arrested!"

The citizens gathered as Slash read out an announcement.

"By order of Minister Reddington, the prisoner Jools has been charged with inciting a riot in Gentoo City." Slash announced.

 _No_ Julius said in distress. Marshall ran to free Jools, but was quickly restrained by a guard who dragged her to where Reddington was. Reddington said "oh, hello Anna. You're just in time for the show."

Marshall responded by spitting in his face, as Reddington stood up and slapped hers. He sat back down as Slash continued with "it is the decision of your Minister of Justice that the prisoner shall receive fifteen lashes for his crimes! Bring forth the prisoner!"

Jools was brought to the stage and chained down, as one of the guards tore the back of his shirt.

Sufos walked up to Reddington and said "you cannot do this! Not even you could be so cruel."

"There there, holy boy. My conscience is clear this time, and your lectures are not a problem to me. Besides, you have only your own stubbornness to blame." Reddington said arrogantly, before adding "unless, you'd like to... reconsider your decisions."

"You're mad!" Sufos said. "The treasury of my temple is not mine to give to you or anyone else!"

"Then stand aside, Padre." Slash said as he pushed his father away. Chrysta reclined on her seat and said "well, this should be good." as Julius said _have courage, Jools!_

"Execute the sentence!" Reddington ordered. Jools gulped as a hooded penguin walked up, a whip in his flippers. Marshall struggled to free herself, saying to Reddington "you horrible monster! He's just a frightened young penguin! He'd never hurt anyone!"

"Well, if it's freaks you like, Miss Marshall, I can be freakish too, can't I?" Reddington said, a sinister chuckle in his voice as he shrugged and said "get on with it."

"Jools! NO!" Lonnie said as the executor raised his whip. A loud _Snap!_ was heard as the first lash landed. As the second _Snap!_ came, Stalin, Bangers and Mash bowed their heads in remorse. As the third _Snap!_ was heard, tears began to fill Carina's eyes as she buried her face in Lonnie's chest, Lonnie embracing her as the fourth _Snap!_ happened. As the fifth _Snap!_ came, Mary looked on in horror, seeing the pain in Jools eyes as the sixth _Snap!_ arrived.

 _Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!_

A final _Snap!_ came, as Jools fell to the floor, close to unconsciousness. Reddington said to Slash "well, what happens now! You said your father would cooperate!"

"Well, he should have!" Slash stuttered, before Jools begged "water. Water, please!"

Marshall freed herself from the Nanodroids and grabbed a spoonful of water, running over to Jools and giving him a drink.

It's okay, Jools" Marshall said as she knelt down next to the restrained penguin. "You don't have to be afraid."

Marshall grabbed a small piece of cloth and wiped the blood and tears from Jool's cheek. Stalin watched as this happened, dropping his weapon briefly.

"Anna Marshall, get down from there at once!" Reddington ordered.

Marshall shot Reddington a dark glare as she ripped the ropes that held Jools down.

"That's it!" Reddington said as he stood up. "I've tried time and time again to be fair to you Chinstraps but now you've crossed the line!"

"Crossed the line? Helping someone who needs it is crossing the line in your world? Well, some Justice Minister you turned out to be!"

"Silence!"

"I guess that's why everyone hates you!"

Chrysta whispered in his ear "Reddington, you surely can't let them get away with this."

Reddington looked to her, and pointed to Marshall saying "guards! Seize her!"

As the guards walked over to her, Marshall said "oh dear."

Suddenly, a rope fell near her, and Mumble skated down it. Chrysta saw him and said "you!" as she slowly walked towards him.

Mumble and Marshall fought the Nanodroids together, before Chrysta attacked Mumble in fury. As Mumble picked himself up, Chrysta pulled out a knife and said "sorry honey, but I guess you've lost the spring in your step!"

As Chrysta brought down the knife, she was suddenly pushed aside and tossed into a wall.

Mumble looked up to see his savior, only to hear a familiar voice say "bet you didn't see that coming!" as Alex helped him to his feet. Chrysta recovered quickly and saw Alex. As they prepared to fight, she said "(chuckles), oh. I know you. You're Cliff's little accident. Um, Alex, right?"

"And I guess that means you're Chrysta. You're gonna pay for what you did to my dad."

"Oh Alex, you break your poor aunt's heart. Rraagghh!" Chrysta said as she attacked Alex, pinning him to the ground and digging her claws into his shoulders. Alex was successful enough to force her off, before leaping at her and quickly being thrown into a wall. Chrysta attacked him again, as she and Alex struggled on their hind legs. Alex was faltering quickly, before Chrysta kicked him from under his legs and threw him back against the wall.

Chrysta pinned him down and said "this reminds me of your father. You look so much like him."

Alex attempted to escape, Chrysta saying "oh, but you kept my fighting spirit. I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me!" Meg said as she tackled Chrysta aside. Both foxes rolled on the ground briefly, Meg biting Chrysta's nape repetitively before the latter slapped her across the face.

Meg's dizziness allowed Chrysta to spot Mumble, saying "now, where were we?"

As Chrysta ran to attack Mumble, Meg stood between them a second time. She growled in Chrysta's face, and Chrysta said "fine, I'll just have to take you down too."

Chrysta attacked Meg, both of them landing in snow. Meg stood her ground, backing up briefly as Chrysta swiped at her.

Meg swung her claws back, scratching Chrysta across the face. Chrysta recovered quickly and jumped at Meg, slapping her before she could strike a second time.

As Meg and Chrysta fought, Alex helped Mumble and Marshall to hold off the guards. Meg backed out as she and Chrysta charged head on, Chrysta getting the upper hand as she pinned Meg down and sank her teeth into her nape.

Meg screamed as Chrysta's teeth penetrated her neck, before Chrysta was thrown aside when Alex came to his sister's aid, carrying Meg to the others as they escaped with Marshall. Reddington kicked the ground angrily, grabbing Stalin by the neck and saying "you find those freaks or I'll hang you all!"

Julius went over to Jools, whose lash marks were worsening by the moment. He said to Sufos _hurry. We must return him to the temple._


	9. Chapter 9: Guin Help The Outcasts

As Stalin looked around the empty square for Mumble's group, he noticed what appeared to be an old woman in a cloak walking inside Julius' temple. Inside, the old woman took off her cloak, revealing herself to be Marshall and Mumble in disguise. "Quick thinking, Mumble." Marshall said as they admired the statues and candles in the temple.

Mumble looked at Marshall regretfully. Judging by the evidence, it seemed that Marshall was responsible for Barry's death. He dare not tell her, nor dare he admit it to himself.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said from behind them.

"Stalin!" Marshall said as she jumped around the penguin and took his sword, pointing it at his throat. "Now Anna, listen to me. I can't arrest you in here anyway, cause you're in an elder's temple. Just claim sanctuary and I can't do a thing. After all, I just want to apologize."

"For what?" Marshall asked, only for Stalin to trip her up and take the sword back. "That, for instance."

"Ugh. You snot-beaked son of a-"

"Hey, watch your language. Elder's temple, remember." Stalin interrupted, Marshall quickly getting back on her feet and using a candelabra to defend herself. Stalin was surprised by how fast she could swing her weapon, saying "wow, you fight almost as well as a man."

"That's funny, I was going to say the same about you."

"Okay, that's hitting a little below the belt, isn't it?"

"No, this is." Marshall answered, as she kicked Stalin between the legs, the latter whimpering in pain as he said "oh! Right in the cloaca! Touche. Touche."

Marshall helped him to his feet as she said "you know how much it tortures me to help you."

"Well, you were going to let your own brother die for a gauntlet, so I see why."

As Stalin looked at Marshall, he said "you know, it's been so long now that I...well, I forgot why it had to end in the first place."

Marshall hid her small smile. She could clearly see that, although Stalin tried to kill her and her friends many times(and barely coming close most of those times), he was still the charming penguin she met that night in Ice Vegas.

Suddenly, a voice said "good work Stalin." as Nortlu entered, followed by Chrysta, Slash and Ivan. "Now, arrest them."

Marshall looked at Stalin and said "you tricked us!"

"Anna, I swear I didn't know. Claim sanctuary." Stalin whispered, adding "hurry up. He's right there."

"I'm waiting Stalin." Chrysta said, Stalin turning and saying "I'm afraid that Anna and Mumble here have claimed sanctuary, this being Julius' temple, so there's really nothing I can do."

"Sanctuary? (sigh) I just had to tell you what that meant, didn't I?" Nortlu said angrily, Chrysta having a WTF look on her face as she said "well, why don't you drag those pathetic penguins outside and then arrest them, huh?(long pause) Oh for Guin's sake, I'll do it myself!", before walking over to grab Mumble.

Chrysta's actions were interrupted by the loud clanging of Julius' staff, the elder saying _you will not harm these penguins in a temple of Guin!_ , comforting Mumble as he added _don't worry Mumble. Many years ago, Reddington learned to understand the sanctity of the temple._

Hearing these words made Nortlu boil with rage, Stalin saying "what is he on about?"

"(sigh) Let's go." Nortlu said angrily, prompting the others to leave. When no one was looking, Chrysta hid behind a pillar, waiting until Mumble was alone.

"Thanks Julius. Also, how did Red learn the sanctity of the temple?" Mumble asked, Julius answering _all questions will be answered in good time_ as he left. Marshall yawned and said "wwweeelll... I'm gonna go check out the stained glass windows. See ya round Mumble." as she left. Mumble was alone when Chrysta sneaked up behind him and grabbed his flippers, whispering in his ear as she said "you think you've outsmarted me, but I'm a patient young woman. And criminals don't do well inside stone walls! And by the way, have you figured out who the spy is yet?"

"What spy?!"

"The spy that Reddington had to infiltrate Emperor Land. A Chinstrap. Someone who's been there since the beginning."

As Mumble struggled to free himself, Chrysta sniffed his quiff-shaped feathers, Mumble whispered "what are you doing?"

"I was just imagining a rope around a fluffy little neck of yours." Chrysta said as she seductively wrapped her paw around his Adam's apple, prompting Mumble to kick her in the stomach and release himself, spitefully saying "I know what you were imagining!"

"Such a clever little freak. And Reddington thinks it's so typical of penguins like you to "twist the truth and cloud the mind with unholy thoughts". Superstitious moron." Chrysta said as she smiled evilly, before looking around and leaving as she added "well, no matter. You really do have nice taste Mumble. You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it's still a prison none the less. Step one happy foot outside, and you're mine!" before she closed the door behind her.

Mumble wondered what she meant by this, before running to the east door and opening it to see Slash with guards as he said "Reddington's orders. Post a guard at every door!", Mumble slamming the door behind him and sulked as he sat down. Marshall looked through the keyhole and said "don't worry Mumble. If Red and Chrysta think they can keep us here, they're wrong!"

 _Don't act rationally, dear boy_ Julius answered as he, Slink and Bennet lit some candles, before adding _You did after all, create quite the stir at the presentation. It would be unwise to arouse Reddington's anger further_.

"But Master Julius, you saw what they were doing out there, torturing Jools like that!" Mumble said angrily.

"Yeah, I know I don't even like Stalin, but even he didn't enjoy it! I thought if one penguin could just stand up to him then..then...(sigh). What do they have against penguins who are different anyway?"

 _There, there, Mumble. But you can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself_ Julius said as he took Mumble under his flipper, Mumble answering "well, no one out there's gonna help me, that's for sure!"

 _Yes, but you must remember, Mumble, where there is abuse, there will be kindness. In a crowd of darkness, there will always be a flicker of light somewhere. You must look beyond appearances, and that is when you will find the light_ Julius said as he left. Mary, who was watching the conversation, looked up to the statue. She looked to her left and saw other penguins praying. She sighed and looked back to the statue, about to do something she had never done before.

 **Mary:** _I don't know if You can hear me_

 _Or if You're even there_  
 _I don't know if You would listen_  
 _To a simple prayer_  
 _Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_  
 _I shouldn't speak to You_  
 _Still I see Your face and wonder..._  
 _Were You once an outcast too?_

Stalin, who was still waiting outside the temple, heard Mary's voice, slowly walking through the door to hear more.

 **Mary:** _Guin help the outcasts_  
 _Hungry from birth_

 _Show them the mercy_  
 _They don't find on earth_

 _Guin help this people_  
 _We look to You still_

 _Guin help the outcasts_  
 _Or nobody will_

Meanwhile, the other praying penguins began to speak their prayers out loud.

 **Penguin 1:** _I ask for wealth_

 **Penguin 2:** _I ask for fame_

 **Penguin 3:** _I ask for glory to shine on my name_

 **Penguin 4:** _I ask for love I can possess_

 **Penguins 1, 2, 3 and 4:** _I ask for Guin and His angels to bless me_

 **Mary:** _I ask for nothing_

 _I can get by_

 _But I know so many_

 _Less lucky than I_

 _Please help my people_

 _The poor and downtrod_

 _I thought we all were_

 _The children of Guin_

 _Guin help the outcasts_

 _Children of Guin_


	10. Chapter 10: Spring

That night, the group was gathered in Julius' temple. Mumble sat silently as Alex said "what did Chrysta say to you out there, Mumble?"

"Oh uh, nothing really. Just that there were guards at every door and stuff."

"Nothing about any uh... traitors?" Fantine asked, before Mumble looked at Marshall and said "uh... no. Nothing."

Jools felt his head and groaned. Lonnie said "you okay, Jools?"

"Yeah, uh... I'm just getting weird visions again. Don't worry."

"Well, what do we do then?" Bennet asked, before Gloria said "I say we escape. Somehow..."

Marshall said "uh, I gotta go... upstairs." as she left the gathering and went to the bell tower. Mumble followed her silently, before saying "Anna."

"Uh... yeah."

"Chrysta told me that there was a mole in the team."

"Oh, okay."

"Just uh... do you have any idea who it may be?"

"Nope. No clue."

"Yeah. Sure."

Alex came upstairs and said "hey guys. What's up?"

"Uh, nothing. We were just talking. Right Mumble?"

"Yeah. Right."

The next day, Hellas and Carina had devised a plan to escape through the sewers. Carina said "okay. There's a tunnel underneath here. Chrysta's guards will be in here in a few hours. If we can get enough strength to remove the debris, we can clear an escape route. Now, Hellas says that he has some allies that he met here."

"Aye, I have. I can't really name them just yet."

"You won't have time to." a voice said as the temple doors were kicked open and Reddington's guards entered, aiming cannons at the group. Julius said _What is the meaning of this! I will not allow this assault on a holy temple!_

Fantine hid behind Slink as he said "don't worry. We won't let them hurt you."

"Thank you." Fantine whispered, trying to hide a small glowing object in her vest.

"Spare your sermons. We know all about your tunnel." Ivan said as he aimed his cannon.

"Impossible." Hellas said. "How were you listening?"

"Our double agent. Our spy. The Chinstrap girl. Oh come now, you must know she's in this room with you."

Mumble kicked Ivan to the floor and took a knife from his pocket, before pinning down Marshall and putting the knife to her throat.

"Mumble, what are you doing!?" Gloria said in shock. Mumble said "stay back, Ivan. All of you. If you value Anna's life, you'll let us go."

"Mumble, stop." Marshall said, before Mumble said "I know it's you Anna. There was blood on your foot when Barry died. I saw a Chinstrap-sized jacket covered in blood, and you didn't want Fantine to care. You said there was more to you, but I didn't want it to be this."

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Slink said as his chest exploded, before a glowing rifle impaled him from behind. Everyone gasped as they saw Slink's killer. "Nice try Mumble." Fantine said as she pulled the rifle from Slink's corpse, before aiming it at Mumble.

"Fantine. No." Mumble said as she aimed the rifle at him. "When did Reddington pay you then?"

"I was always there for you, Mumble. I distracted Barry so Gloria could get to Chrysta. It was me who broke the ceiling so Rodan could find us. Oh, and you no longer need to wonder how the Master Thief found out the Scepter was at Emperor Land."

Mumble thought back to what happened on the night Barry died. He understood it all now.

* * *

 _Barry waited next to the LOFAO clubhouse. "I wonder how Mary's new logo looks." he said to himself._

 _"Hey honey." a voice said, before Barry turned and said "oh, hi Fantine. What's going on."_

 _"You know, it's almost Valentine's day."_

 _"I know. What's with the raincoat."  
_

 _"I think it's gonna be a real bloody valentine." Fantine answered as she pulled out an icicle and stabbed Barry with it. Barry fell back. "What's wrong with you?"_

 _"Sorry, it's just my job. And I really enjoy work." Fantine said as she raised her icicle._

 _"NO! No, Guin, please no! NOOOO!"_

 _As Barry's body fell limp, Fantine tasted some of the blood from his corpse, before hearing Johnny's voice. She ran around the wall as Johnny came outside, discarding the raincoat behind the wall as she licked her flipper, before blinking repetitively as she ran out._

 _After hearing the news of Barry's death, Marshall rushed to the scene. She ran around the wall, getting her foot stuck on the bloodied raincoat. As she freed her foot, she ran to the scene, leaving one bloody footprint on the ground._

* * *

Fantine laughed as she said "you gotta admit though, I played my part perfectly. Don't you think Mumble?"

Mumble answered her by spitting in her face, before Marshall jumped up and kicked Fantine in the jaw, before Hellas grabbed one of the soldier's cannons and fired at the debris, clearing the tunnel as the others escaped into it. Hellas guarded their escape by aiming the cannon at the guards.

"Quite the escape route." Ivan said as he got up. "You truly are the father of the Master Thief."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" a voice said as a blue hooded figure landed. The soldiers said "it's the Master Thief!"

"Ardel?" Mary said as Ardel removed his mask, before turning to Hellas and saying "hey dad."

"Hello, lad."

Ardel kicked aside Ivan as he and Ravage ran into the tunnel with Hellas, before Hellas fired at the exit to block the guards out.

As they caught up to the others, Hellas said "what do we do, Mumble?"

"It was Fantine the whole time." Mumble said quietly. "How could I be so stupid."

"Mumble. It wasn't your fault." Marshall said. "So, what do we do?"

"Okay. I suggest we split up. Gloria, you, Mary, Meg, Jools, Lonnie and Bennet go to the LOFAO clubhouse. All the rest of us'll go to the Chinstrap hideout and ask them for help."

"Sounds good to me." Carina said. "Now, let's move out."

Ivan reported to Chrysta and Reddington.

"You lost them?!" Chrysta said, Ivan answering "yes. One could put it that way."

"AAARRRGGGHHH! This is your fault!" Chrysta said as she turned to Fantine. "How do we find them now?!"

"Why don't we ask Winter." Fantine said. "Who?"

"Winter Barnes. He's a friend of Mumble's."

* * *

Winter sat alone in the LOFAO house. It had been a few days since Mumble and his group had left for Gentoo Land, and Winter waited for them to come back. With Barry's death, and rumors of Chrysta's return being imminent, Emperor Land needed to be under strict security at all costs.

 _Crash! Smash!_ Winter heard several sounds from behind him. He walked outside to check, seeing the dark night outside. "Huh, that's weird." he said. Could've sworn I heard... oh well."

He came back inside, to see several blades being pointed at him. Winter picked up a hammer to defend himself. Reddington said "hey there. Sorry to barge in uninvited. I'm sure you know who I am?"

"Nortlu Reddington. The racist, right?"

"Some call me that, yes. Whether or not they're right is up to personal opinion. But anyway, I'm after one Mumble Happy Feet. One of those freedom for freaks believers. He's a friend of yours, right?"

"Never heard of him. So, how did you find me?" Winter said as he dropped his hammer casually.

"I told him!" a voice said from behind him. Winter turned to face Chrysta as she pulled out a blade and spun Winter around, slashing his leg and slicing one of his flippers. When he was facing away from her, she thrust the blade forward, running Winter through as he yelled in pain.

Winter kneeled on the ground weakly, trying to hold his wound together as the blood started to pour out. Chrysta cleaned the blade on his shoulder, before pulling herself to his level as he said "you're Winter Barnes. You did a few jobs for my brother, before you became a born-again Happy Freak."

"I... I used to... hang around... with a lot... of losers." Winter spluttered out, groaning in pain at his injuries. Chrysta smiled and said "is this how you thought you'd die Winter? Dressed like a pirate?" as she tugged at Winter's eyepatch playfully. She said "now, where'd you put that uh... oh, there she is."

She grabbed Winter's hammer, and said to her followers, "trash this place, guys!"

As the room was torn apart, Chrysta found a piece of ice that had the name "Mumble" on it. She turned to Winter and said "so, you are friends with Mumble then. Well, this could make a good greeting card."

Stalin looked in slight disgust as the soldiers destroyed the clubhouse. Chrysta took off Winter's eyepatch, revealing his gashed eye. "Oooh. You oughta get that looked at." Chrysta said as she pulled on the eyepatch, before saying "arrgh. Shiver me timbers. Ha ha ha."

"Should we let him suffer?" Slash said as he pointed to Winter. Chrysta picked the hammer up and said "don't worry, I got this."

Chrysta walked behind Winter, raising the hammer above his head. Winter closed his eyes, coughing out "Freedom... for... Freaks!" as the hammer went down.


	11. Chapter 11: City of Fire

Nortlu pulled up on a skua as Chrysta stepped out groaning. Stalin saluted her as he said "good morning, Ma'am." as Chrysta rubbed her head and groaned again. "Are you feeling alright, Miss Wolfsworth?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Chrysta answered. Nortlu landed his skua as Stalin asked "orders, sir?"

"Find the fugitives!"

 _Dies irae! Dies illa!_

Nortlu's guards kicked down the door to a fishmonger's house, and began ransacking his belongings and throwing aside his furniture. One of the guards pulled up the basement door and found several Chinstrap gypsies hiding inside it.

Chrysta said "ten clams for the location of Happy Feet?"

 _Solvent saeclum in favilla!_

But the prisoners didn't answer. Chrysta growled and said "lock them up!"

Later they arrested a penguin riding a wagon, before pushing the wagon into the river and waiting for the Chinstraps to come out of the water.

 _Quantas tremor est futurus!_

 _Quando Judex est venturus!_

This time Chrysta said "twenty clams for the location of Mumble Happy Feet." with a much more aggressive tone in her voice. But still, the prisoners refused to answer, and Chrysta said "(groan) take them away!". Stalin saw the prisoners being arrested. He knew these penguins had done no wrong, and he was getting fed up of Nortlu and Chrysta's treatment of them.

Eventually, albeit after ransacking the city further, they arrived at a miller's house. Mumble, Marshall, Julius, Hellas, Carina, Alex and Ardel had already escaped, and were hiding behind a glacier as they watched Chrysta interrogate the Gentoo miller and his wife, who held a small egg in her flippers. Mumble said "oh Guin. Chrysta's gone mad." Marshall saying "yeah, whatta ya think's happened to Red?" as Ardel checked his belt and said "guys. Anybody seen my belt buckle?"

"The one with the symbol on it?" Alex asked before Chrysta held up said buckle and said "we found this familiar talisman on your property. Have you been harboring fugitives?" the miller answering "our house is always open to the weary traveller. Please, have mercy, my lord."

Reddington answered "I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I can get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true and you are innocent then you'll have nothing to fear, will you?" as he, Chrysta and Stalin left the house.

The miller said "but please. We know nothing of these crimi-" as Reddington shut the door and Chrysta used a spear to barricade it, preventing any escape. She turned to Stalin and surprised everyone there when she said "burn it.", prompting a "what?" from both Nortlu and Stalin. Chrysta grabbed the lit torch that Slash was carrying as she said to Stalin "until this house is a smoldering pile of ash and bones, these penguins are traitors, and they have to be made examples of." before passing him the torch and pointing to the wooden house.

Nortlu said "go on, son. It's for the best." Stalin answering "with all do respect sir, and Ma'am, I'm not here to murder innocent penguins."

"But you are here to follow orders, Stalin." Chrysta interrupted. Stalin looked at the torch and looked at the house, next to which was a small puddle of water. Stalin walked over to the house and prepared to set it on fire, Julius watching this to wonder what he'd do. Stalin looked through the window and saw the miller and his family, turning back to Chrysta as she said "well, what are you waiting for. Burn it!"

Stalin looked at the torch, turning to Chrysta and Nortlu as he said "no." before dropping the torch in the water. "Insolent coward. Give me that!" Nortlu ordered as Ivan passed him a torch and he set the mill alight, the house being set on fire quickly afterwards. Marshall said "oh my Guin. We've got to do something!" but Julius stopped her from getting any closer. Stalin watched the house burn in horror, hearing the miller and his family's cry for help. Stalin closed his eyes and dived through the window. Marshall asked "is that Stalin? What is he doing?"

Moments later, the door burst open and Stalin ran out of the burning wreckage carrying the egg, followed by the miller and his wife. When they were safe, Stalin said "here." as he passed them the egg, the wife answering "oh, Guin bless you, sir. Thank you." as they ran. Stalin had never done a selfless act in his entire life, and to hear someone else praising him surprised the young Chinstrap.

Stalin smiled as they ran, only for Slash to hit him in the back of the head, briefly stunning him as Ivan picked him up, Chrysta subduing Bangers and Mash to prevent any interference. "The punishment for insubordination is death." Nortlu said as Slash raised his sword over Stalin's head, aiming for his neck as Chrysta said "it's a shame, really. You threw away a promising career, Stalin."

"Consider it my highest honor, Miss Wolfsworth." Stalin said sarcastically. Marshall saw this and, moved by Stalin's heroism and bravery, threw a snowball at Slash, distracting Ivan long enough for Stalin to knock him down and kick Slash aside. Stalin commandeered Nortlu's skua and flew off. Amelia and Ivan began to fire arrows as Nortlu said "get him! And don't hit the damn skua!"

Stalin flew above a bridge, narrowly avoiding the arrows until one hit him in the shoulder. Marshall said "No!" as Stalin fell off the skua and fell unconscious into the nearby river. Ivan and Fantine began firing arrows where he had landed, only for Chrysta to say "don't waste your arrows!"

"Let the traitor rot in his watery grave!" Nortlu added as he mounted his skua. "Now let's get those damn fugitives! If we have to burn the Penguin Nations to the ground, so be it!" he added as they left. Bangers and Mash looked where the others had gone, looking for any more evidence in the burnt house. Bangers turned and said "look, Mash. It's them!" as he pointed to the river edge, where Mumble and the others were standing. With Nortlu's party gone, Bangers and Mash said "halt. You're under arrest for conspiring against Minister Reddington!" Julius jumping into the water as the pair attempted to arrest the group.

"Oh so, now you're soldiers, huh?" Meg asked as Mash tried to handcuff them, this not being helped with the knotted chains that he was trying to loosen. Bangers ticked off the list, saying "okay, we got Mumble Happy Feet. Anna Marshall. Meg and Alex Wolfsworth. We just need that one who can't talk."

No sooner did he say this that Julius came out of the water, carrying Stalin's unconscious body as he lay it on the ground. "Mr Stalin!" Bangers and Mash said in unison. "Is he alive?" Marshall asked, Julius listening for a beat and answering _barely. We must get him to safety!_ as Meg and Alex picked him up by his feet and flippers.

"Wait!" Mash shouted, Marshall saying "you do realize you're not even cops. So you can't arrest us!"

"No, take us with you!"

"What?"

"We don't wanna work for Red anymore. He's worse to us than he is to the prisoners!"

"How should we know you're not spies?" Mumble asked.

"Um, haven't we been enemies for like, three penguin years. I think you should know that we're too stupid to spy on anyone, or thing. Bangers over here couldn't spy on a boiled egg!"

Julius sighed and said _okay, but hurry up. They'll be looking for you any minute now_ as they left with Stalin, Bangers and Mash in tow.

 _Kyrie Eleison! Kyrie Eleison!_

Meanwhile, in the chaotic, smoldering city of Gentoo Land, Chrysta sat in front of a burning house while Slash said "we've looked everywhere. The jail's full, but still no sign of Happy Feet."

"Rrraaaggghhh!" Chrysta said as she took a spear and smashed Slash in the face with it.

"I don't understand. Where could they be, I... unless.."

* * *

Gloria's group returned to Emperor Land, before Mary said "look, it's Appa!"

A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N landed on the ground where they were, as Katniss stepped off his back and ran to embrace Gloria. "Where have you guys been?" she asked. "It's absolute chaos over here!"

"Why. what happened?" Gloria asked, before Petey and Seymour arrived, followed by Johhny and Moriarty. Johnny held Winter's eyepatch as he said "Chrysta attacked the clubhouse. She took all the relics. Rodan's flipper. The Golden Skua. The Scepter. It's all gone. Where are the others."

"Fantine was working with Reddington the whole time. Slink's dead. The others went to find the Chinstraps." Mary explained.

A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N thought for a moment and said "Mumble's going to fight Reddington. Oh dear, this cannot end well for him."

"Well, we gotta help him." Meg said. "All of us."

"Wait, us too?" Petey said, before Meg answered "yes. You guys. A-an-and uh... and Danny, Mark, Glen, Natalie, Oscar, everyone... we're going to war, guys."

"Did I hear someone say war?" Captain Dust said as he entered. Katniss said "sorry, old man. You're a little too fragile for this."

"I may be old, but I am still quite the soldier, young lady." Dust said.

"Don't forget about us too." Alednam said as he and Arret showed up. "If it's a war they want, it's a war we'll give them."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Lonnie said. "Let's take the battle to Gentoo Land!"

"Yeah! Woo-hoo! Let's do this!"


	12. Chapter 12: Readying the Armies

Mumble's group arrived at the Chinstrap hideout. Perry welcomed them, saying "it's good to see all of ye again. What's going on here?"

 _Reddington's coming for all of you_ Julius answered. _We must get you all to the cathedral at once. The law of sanctuary will protect you there._

"It didn't last time." Ardel said, Mumble saying "Ardel's right. We have to do something."

As they followed the tunnel back to the cathedral, they were surprised to see other penguins there.

"Mumble."

"Gloria? What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help you. All of us."

"Johnny? Alednam. Dust. Why are you all here?"

"Reddington ransacked the clubhouse." Johnny said as he passed Mumble Winter's eyepatch. "He took all of the relics."

"Except this." Moriarty said as he showed them the Golden Skua."

"I thought they took that." A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N said.

"Well, they took the fake one. What they're doing with the others, I can't say."

"We have three of the relics." Sufos said as he entered. "The Ice Gauntlet. The Golden Skua, and Julius' staff. Reddington has everything else, and an army. We cannot afford to lose this battle."

"Battle?" Mumble asked, before Blitzkrieg flew in front of him. Ozcar said "yeah. We're getting ready to defend the cathedral. All of us."

"Mumble Happy Feet. We look to you for command." Alednam said proudly. Mumble sighed and said "for the last time. I'm no leader."

Everyone looked at Mumble, before he said "but, if you really need someone to be in charge..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Reddington completed construction of his new weapon, built from the Scepter, the Pentagon of Plutus and Rodan's prosthetic. Chrysta said "what are you building then?"

"They have their Ice Gauntlet. Say hello to my Shock Gauntlets!" Reddington said as he revealed the black Gauntlets on his flippers, with full electrical charges flying off of them.

"Not a bad idea, dad." a voice said. Reddington turned around to see Amelia standing outside the window. He said "well, I was wondering when you'd show up."

"We attack now! Destroy those freaks forever!"

* * *

Back at the Cathedral, Marshall lay Stalin on a bed and looked at the wounds on his body. She stitched up the wounds, as Stalin said "careful. They still sting a littl-ow! Hey!"

"Sorry." Marshall said meaninglessly. "You know, you're even the bravest penguin I know, or you're just the stupidest."

"Can't I be both?" Staling said as they looked into each other's eyes. He cupped her cheek and said "I can't even remember who left who."

"Don't be so cocky. That arrow could've pierced your heart." Marshall laughed.

"Hm. I'm not so sure it didn't."

Marshall leaned in to kiss Stalin, before a voice said "what are you guys doing?"

"Oh, hey... Carina. Just nothing."

"Aye. Lovely. Well, while you're out doing nothing, Reddington's army's been spotted coming here to kill all of us. If you'd like to join us, if you like to join us."


	13. Chapter 13: The Defence

Chrysta and Reddington's troops ran up the hill to where the Cathedral was. "Destroy the Outcasts!" Amelia yelled with fury. Reddington stepped out and said "whatever comes out, keep moving forward!"

"Come on!" Slash yelled, Ivan shouting "attack!"

Mumble saw the soldiers on their way up. He said to Meg "all we need to do is keep them away from the high ground!"

"Easier said than done, Mumble!"

"Now, Ozcar!" Mumble yelled as the latter sent his skua into the sky saying "take em down, Blitz!"

Blitzkrieg flew down and knocked over Slash, Ivan and several other troops, sending them rolling back down the mountain like dominoes. Chrysta saw the skua heading straight towards her and growled. As Blitz attacked and shrieked loudly, Chrysta slashed his neck with her claws, killing him instantly. Ozcar saw this and said "no!" as Chrysta looked at the blood on her claws, smiling as she said "onward! Take them down!"

"We've lost our fighter jet!" Moriarty said, Johnny putting up his flipper and said "iceberg rollers, stand ready!" as Ardel, Danny, Glen and Mark prepared their large icebergs. Johnny yelled "now!", prompting the others to push the icebergs, which rolled down the hill into the path of the attackers. Nortlu saw the icebergs and said "scatter! Incoming!" as the troops avoided being flattened. Mumble saw that this was driving the attackers back down the hill, saying "Katniss! Get the other skuas ready for aerial assault!"

"With pleasure." Katniss said as she summoned the skuas who were carrying snowballs, sending them down the mountain and saying "fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

The troops continued to run up the mountain, only for the skuas to drop the snowballs on their heads or in their paths, many a soldier slipping or getting brain freeze because of this. Chrysta saw the retreating soldiers and said "come back you cowards! From what I've survived, icebergs aren't that dangerous! Onward!" only for a snowball to hit her in the forehead, followed by skua droppings.

Mumble said "we can't take much more of this! Anna, rolling quills! Now!" as Marshall, Perry and Victor emptied barrels filled with exotic hedgehogs, which rolled down the hill. Slash saw one coming straight for him and spun around to dodge it, another one quickly hitting his backside with it's quills, prompting an "A-HOW!" from the ape. But when they ran out of hedgehogs, Chrysta, Nortlu and the remaining soldiers continued up the mountain, Reddington saying "don't stop! Attack!"

With no more distractions, Mumble said "this is it!" as the others prepared for battle. Finally, the soldiers entered the trench, Nortlu saying "destroy!" as both sides charged. Slash attempted to attack Victor, but Marshall shoved the latter aside and fought her foster brother, while Garner was able to overpower Amelia with help from Captain Dust. Alex and Ivan butted heads and squared off as Chrysta pinned Mumble to the ground, only being stopped when Meg shoved her off. Chrysta saw her niece and growled saying "I've had enough of your crap, Meg!" as they fought.

Meanwhile, Bangers and Mash joined the fight as they kept the soldiers away, Petey using a stick to brutally beat two troopers while Perry beat Slash with a set of bagpipes. Reddington saw this and said "don't stop! Keep hitting th-oof!" as Amelia was thrown straight into him. "Keep at them!" Nortlu yelled as he picked himself off the ground.

Mumble was cornered by Ivan, who said "give my regards to Larry!" as he swung his sword. Amelia ran up behind Mumble and pounced at the same time. Mumble ducked quickly, causing Amelia to smash right into Ivan.

Chrysta scratched Meg's leg and waist as Meg clawed at her stomach before Chrysta bit her niece on the neck with her sharp teeth, prompting a scream of pain from Meg.

"That's right! Scream again, Meg! You sound just like your father did when I killed him!" Chrysta mocked, prompting Meg to dig her claws deep into Chrysta's hind leg. When they fell back in exhaustion, both were clawed, bitten and bloodied as they circled each other again.

Reddington looked around the battlefield and finally found himself face-to-face with Julius, who prepared his staff for battle. As Reddington clenched his armored fists, showing off his electrical manipulation powers, he fired at Julius several times, all shots being deflected quickly. When one of his shots eventually had Julius lying on his back, Nortlu said "goodbye old friend!" as he prepared to strike a killing blow. Suddenly, a snowball hit him in the back of the head. "Leave him alone!" Glen said as he prepared another snowball. Reddington laughed and said "well... that was stupid of you." before zapping Glen with his electricity, sending the latter crashing into an iceberg.

"Glen!" Danny shouted as he ran over to the smoking body that lay on the ground. Mark listened for a heartbeat, only this time, there was none. Danny grabbed an icicle and said "you killed Glen!" as he charged Reddington. But before he could avenge his friend, Amelia drove a sharp knife into his stomach.

Their distractions were long enough for Julius to stand up and hit Reddington over the head, using his staff to cause a ripple in the ground. Chrysta looked at her forces and said "retreat! Fall back! Fall back!" as they ran back down the hill. Mumble helped Meg to her feet as they looked down where the soldiers had gone. "We did it." Meg said. "We won."

"For now." Mumble added. As the sun began to set, many members of the group were sitting injured and exhausted. Mumble walked over to Ozcar and Katniss and said "how are you guys holding up?"

"Fine. I'm great." Ozcar answered, wiping a tear from his eye as he finished burying Blitzkrieg, Katniss breathing heavily as she added "ready for another round."

Meanwhile, Meg was wincing in pain as Alex looked at her injuries. She was simply covered in bite marks and a scratch here and there, but it still stung when you put ice on them.

"Ow! Watch it, Alex!" Meg complained, Gloria walking over and saying "how bad is it?"

"It's just a couple scratches. She'll live." Alex answered. Stalin looked around saying "the battle took a lot out of us."

"You're telling me." Marshall said. She saw all the recovering allies and said "we're out of icebergs. Most of the hedgehogs haven't made it back, Blitz is dead and we've got a lot of wounded! _(sigh)_ Mumble, we can't hold off another attack like the last one! Chrysta knows what to expect now, she'll change tactics."

"Hey Katniss. We need you to set up an aerial watch on Chrysta and Reddington's troops. Tell them to warn us if they start moving."

"Will do Mumble."

Mary said "why don't we set up some night guards?"

"Too risky." Gloria said. "Come on, let's get inside."

Danny was laying back in exhaustion, looking at the stab wound on his side, saying "bloody hell, if this is what it feels like to win, I canny imagine wharrit's like to lose."

Stalin walked outside with some cloaks and blankets, Julius seeing this and saying _what are you doing, Stalin?_

"Getting myself warm. It's going to be freezing tonight!" Stalin answered before Julius pointed to everyone else, who were struggling to get warm. Stalin sighed and thought for a moment, before looking at the blankets he held. Walking over to Meg and Alex, he said "hello, you two."

"Uh, hey."

"You look a little bit cold. Here, take some of these blankets." Stalin said as he handed them some. "Oh, thanks."

Hearing these two praise him gave Stalin a familiar feeling to what he felt when he saved the miller's family in the fire. Surprisingly, it felt nice. Stalin ran back inside and came back out with some more blankets, followed by Bangers and Mash. Walking over to Katniss, he said "here you are, love. Get yourself warm."

"Oh thank you."

"Right, here you are, you too, you three. You as well." Stalin said as he handed out more blankets. Hellas walked up and said "Mumble's got something to say, everyone."

Mary waited outside, saying "well, if someone's gotta stay for nightguard, it's gonna have to be me."


	14. Chapter 14: The Challenge

The group sat in their small shelter surrounding the stage where Mumble and Johnny called for silence. Johnny said "alright, calm down everyone. Calm down. I know Chrysta's scary and all, but we can't give up."

Mumble watched this as Gloria said to him "what are we gonna do Mumble?"

"(sigh) Honestly, I don't know. I don't have a clue, what we're gonna do this time." Mumble answered, before thinking for a moment and walking to the front, everyone silencing as they saw him.

Mumble said "alright everyone. Listen up. Look, I know you're all scared, and I don't blame you. Chrysta and Reddington are out there, and we're outnumbered and outmatched. But we're still here. I mean sure, we've lost friends along the way. Patrick. Larry. Slink. Barry. Glen _(sigh)_ Winter. But because of their selflessness, their sacrifices, We're still here. But we can't win. That's why you all need to go. Find a new hideout, and start over. Let your lives continue. I'm gonna stay here and hold 'em off while you escape. Any volunteers who wanna stay with me and hold down the fort, are welcome."

After some indistinct chatter among the penguins, a flipper was raised in the air. Marshall, who's flipper was up, said "I'll stay." as Mumble smiled at her. Another flipper raised, this being Moriarty, who said "I'm staying."

"I'll stay." Petey said, followed by Seymour saying "I'll stay". Soon, these penguins were followed by Meg, Alex, Johnny, Alednam, Arrett, Carina, Hellas, Danny, Ardel, Mark, Katniss, Ozcar, Victor, Garner, Perry, Aleksei, Lonnie, Dust, Bennet and Natalie. Sooner or later, everyone in the room had raised their flippers, even Stalin raised his flipper and said "I'll fight till my last breath.", Bangers and Mash repeating his actions and saying "amen to that!"

Gloria looked at Mumble and said "we're all behind you, Mumble." as the latter gave a small smile. Dust looked at Hellas and said "hear that. That's the sound of victory!"

"Only a matter of thrashing Red's army, eh?"

"Details, my boy. Details!"

At the bottom of the hill, Slash could hear Mumble's friends cheering inside the glacier, saying "I don't understand it! We outnumber them. It's only a matter of time before we wipe them all out, and they're cheering about it!"

Ivan said "they must be mad!"

"Well, if they are, it's a glorious madness!" Fantine said. "Now I can see why Stalin joined 'em. And Bangers. And Mash. Those kids are fearless!" only for Reddington to say "they fear me! They fear my presence! Because I am the end of all they believe! I am the flipper of Satan! And I'll tear their licentious race from this world! Would you like to join them in extinction, Fantine?"

"N-n-n-n-no, your honor. Your coming was foretold... You will lead us to endless glory".

"That's what I thought." Reddington said as he left. Slash hit Fantine over the head and said "spot of advice, my friend. Never say anything nice about Mumble and his outsiders. It upsets the Minister!"

As Mumble went outside, he heard a weak voice followed by heavy exhaling. "Mary." Mumble said as he saw her crawling weakly up the hill, covered in scratches and blood. Gloria and Johnny followed him out and were at Mary's side. "Mary, what happened? Talk to me." Gloria said, Mary managing to spit out blood before coughing up three words: "Chrysta... R-Re-Red-Reddington... ambush." before falling unconscious.

As Julius examined and covered the bleeding claw marks on her body, he laid her on the bed and turned to Mumble saying _she was ambushed outside of the glacier. She'll feel better when she wakes up, let's just leave her to rest_ as they left the room and closed the door. He then took out a piece of paper and passed it to Mumble saying _this was attached to her leg. I thought you might want to see it._

Mumble looked at the note and read the message.

 _Hello Mumble,_

 _you truly are pathetic, you know._ _All this trouble Mary's gone through to get this message to you. Had you been a real penguin you'd come and get it yourself. Onto business, we are willing to offer you the protection of your friends and family, but only at a price. You must come to the outskirts of the hillside at 12pm tomorrow. You must come alone and unaccompanied with the Golden Skua in your possession, and if you fail to do this, we shall kill every last male, female and child who attempts to protect you from us._

 _I'll see you soon,_

 _Chrysta, from the office of Nortlu Reddington_

 _Reddington and Chrysta want the Golden skua, Mumble_ Julius said. "I know, it's just, if I hand myself over, I'm gonna die. But if I do nothing, they kill everyone. (sigh) What am I gonna do Julius?" Mumble asked, only for Julius to hit him over the head with his staff, Mumble saying "Ow! Good Guin, what was that for?"

 _Mumble,_ _The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing. You are a good penguin, Mumble. Help will always be given to those who deserve it most_ Julius said before he left.

At dusk, Mumble was sitting over the hill edge, observing the campsite at the bottom. Gloria walked up to him and said "Mumble, I don't know what you plan to do, but I have a feeling that it's gonna be something crazy."

"Well, let's just say I got some sense knocked into me. (laughs) Still got the bump on my head to prove it."

"What are you gonna do?"

"(sigh) Reddington and Chrysta want me, and they won't be afraid to kill everyone here to get to me. I gotta turn myself in!"

Gloria grabbed his flipper as he tried to walk away, tears coming to her eyes as she said "no. No, no. Mumble, you can't do this! If you go out there, You'll be killed!"

Mumble smiled as he wiped away her tears and said "If that's what it takes, then it'll be worth it."

Hellas walked over, saying "Chrysta will be back before dawn, Mumble.", Katniss adding "then we better come up with a few ideas of what to do when she gets here."

"So, we really don't have a plan?" Carina asked, Petey saying "there's nothing unusual about that. Usually we just make it up as we go along!"

"Mumble! Mumble!" Meg said as she ran up to them, followed by Stalin and Alex. "What is it, guys?"

"Mumble, I've got a plan!" Meg answered, Petey saying "ah, excellent. I'm guessing it involves all of us charging fearlessly down the hill, fur and feathers flapping in the wind?"

"Nope. Just me."

Johnny laughed and said "we appreciate your attempts to cheer us up, but we've no time for jokes, Meg. It's not like you can take a whole army by yourself!"

"No. But Stalin's been telling me how the Black Flipper Clan operates. You move up by challenging someone to combat. If you win, you take their rank, isn't that right, Stalin?"

"It's true, It's their law." Stalin answered, Moriarty saying "well, how does that help us out then?"

"I'm the strongest here." Meg said as she flicked her loose fur out of her eyes, before adding "so, I'm going down there. I'll challenge Chrysta to single combat and, if I win, I take command of her army."

Petey shuddered and said "oh boy. I just wouldn't feel right fighting you and your army, Meg. I mean, I'd still do it, but it wouldn't feel right."

"You dumbass! Katniss, do the honors, would you" Meg said as Katniss punched Petey, before continuing with "I'll send 'em home! Battle's over, just like that!"

Johnny said "you wouldn't stand a chance, Meg! Chrysta would tear you to bits in an instant!"

"Just because you can't beat her doesn't mean I can't, with a bit of luck, I'll have her." Meg insisted, Mumble reluctantly saying "alright Meg. If you think it's worth a try, then go for it!"

"Don't worry Mumble. I'll try to keep her alive. Wish me luck" Meg said as she hugged Gloria and Mumble and Alex. Briefly pulling Mumble aside, she said "Mumble, just to say uh, in case something, you know, goes wrong... just, take care of Alex for me."

"I will. I promise." Mumble said as she hugged him tightly. Her embrace reminded him of when Chrysta used to hug him before she turned against him. As they watched Meg go, Katniss said "I can't believe this! You'd send her to her death? What kind of a leader are you, Mumble?" before Mumble walked away, Ozcar saying "(sigh) he'd go himself, but he knows Meg's got a better chance. That's what kind of leader he is!"

As the sunset arrived, making the sky a dark red color, Meg ran down the hill where the soldiers were resting. Slapping Slash awake, she said "hey, King Kong! Where's Chrysta hiding?", Slash pointing to the cave. The troops woke up as Meg shouted "Chrysta! Front and center, you old coward!", this jeer luring Chrysta and Reddington out of the cave. "Meg?" she asked, the latter saying "that's right. I've come for your army. I know how your rank system works down here!"

Chrysta growled and, knowing what was on her niece's mind, got on all fours as they circled each other with their claws unsheathed and the soldiers watching. Mumble and the others watched from a distance, as they heard the growls and chanting of the soldiers. Johnny said "sounds like Meg's in the middle of it now!"

"Don't worry. She'll take her. Chrysta won't know what hit her!" Arrett answered, Alex saying "she'll be okay, won't she Mumble?"

"(sigh) I hope so Alex. I hope so."

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the hill, Chrysta and Meg still circled each other. Meg smiled arrogantly and said "I've been looking forward to this for a long time, Aunt Chrysta."

"Well, then you're an even bigger idiot than your dad was!" Chrysta laughed as she flicked some snow at Meg's face, the latter being distracted long enough for Chrysta to push her over and pin her down, biting the back of her neck before Meg scratched Chrysta's hip with her hind leg as she kicked her aside. Meg charged again and only just managed to duck from Chrysta's swiping claws. Chrysta tried to kick Meg with her hind leg, Meg's dodge causing Chrysta to kick Ivan and Slash over instead. Meg growled as she leaped at Chrysta and bit her on the shoulder, the latter howling in pain as she slapped Meg aside. Both foxes were standing on their hind legs and they clawed and bit each other, both their snow white furs being stained red with blood.

Mumble watched nervously as Chrysta was lucky enough to slash Meg across the stomach with her sharper claws, before biting her neck, scratching her back and delivering a strong blow to Meg's face, blood and fur flying from the latter's face as she fell to the ground, Chrysta kicking her body against the edge of a rock. Everyone on both sides was watching as Chrysta stood over Meg.

Meg tried to get up, only for Chrysta to strike her aside again. Chrysta picked up her niece by the ear and said "Your dad used to do the same thing to me. Did Mumble ever tell you that?"

"All he told me was that there's a good person inside you. But I don't see it!" Meg answered as she spat in Chrysta's face, prompting a gasp from everyone. Offended by both Meg's words and wiping the spit away from her cheek, Chrysta stood over Meg with her claws unsheathed to their sharpest point, surprising everyone when she dug them deep into her niece's chest as Meg screamed in pain. Alex shouted "NO!" as he saw his sister's body fall limp, the soldiers chanting "Chrys-ta! Chrys-ta! Chrys-ta!" as Chrysta stood in victory, her fur soaked with both Meg's blood and her own as she smiled.

Mumble looked to the ground and said "no."

"MEG!" Alex shouted as he tried to run down, Hellas, Carina and Johnny holding him back as Carina said "no Alex. Don't do it. You'll get your chance."


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Battle

"Mumble!" Chrysta yelled from the outside of the cathedral. Mumble stepped out to face her, accompanied by Moriarty. Chrysta said "you know what I've come for."

"The Golden Skua." Mumble said. "I suppose you found out about the fake one."

"Fantine told me. Now, do you have the real one?"

"Here." Mumble said as he fished out the Skua. Chrysta pulled out the fake skua and said "I thought we could trade. Just one last friendly move before I kill you."

"Yeah. Ha ha. I'm sorry it had to end this way Chrysta."

"I have the same regrets." Chrysta said as she looked at the skua in her paws. "Doesn't feel very special, does it? Considering this was the whole reason you ended up in LOFAO. You're basically proud of being outcasts, yet somehow, all those penguins, well not just penguins, died for you."

"Maybe in another life, this could've ended differently."

"Maybe. I wonder what this Golden Skua does. Let's find out." Chrysta said as she aimed the skua at Mumble. Julius hid behind the door, waiting for the opportune moment.

Chrysta said "so, they say it works by removing the head. It's like a trigger, right?"

"I guess so." Mumble said.

"Cool. Well, I guess this is goodbye, my one true friend. Ka-blam!" Chrysta said as she pulled the trigger.

After a brief pause, Chrysta pulled the trigger again. And again. And again. But Mumble still stood there, and nothing had changed.

"Ka-blam! Ka-blam, ka-blam. Skadoosh. Shazam! Fly! Ugh, what's going on here! It's not working?!" Chrysta said, before Mumble answered "you know, Fantine got that from Moriarty. And if Johnny's taught me anything, it's... never listen to Emperor Land's best surgeon 100%."

"No. You son of a bi-"

"Now, Julius!" Mumble said as he threw the "fake" skua behind him, Julius reaching up his staff to catch the skua. As his staff touched the skua, the two relics connected, causing a bright light to surround Julius.

"No, it's impossible!" Reddington said as he looked at the Pentagon of Plutus on his gauntlet. Using his gloved flipper, he gripped the pentagon's jewel, crushing it with all his might. A green light surrounded Reddington as Julius stepped from the gold light, wearing Golden armor with a golden Skua-headed staff. Reddington stepped from the green light, wearing Jade armor and covered in electricity.

"Come on, let's finish this!" Reddington said as he attacked Julius. Slash and Ivan lead the troops up the hill. An army of robots arrived and began firing at the group. Mumble said "what are those?"

"They are Nanodroids." Stalin said. "Basically, less powerful versions of the one you stole from me."

"You know how to deactivate them?" Alex asked, Stalin saying "I can disable them, but I need to get to the control panel. It's in their tents."

"We can get you there. Don't you worry." Hellas said as he pulled out a large cannon that he had taken from Ivan's soldiers.

Hellas kicked the door down and opened fire on the Nanodroids, followed by Stalin and Marshall. They were quickly surrounded by Nanodroids, which were suddenly shot-down by rapid-fire machine guns. Hellas looked up to see what appeared to be A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N, only bulkier and more tank-like. His arms were covered in blasters and machine guns, with lasers on his shoulders and calves. He said "I will hold them off, until you can shut them down!"

"Good boy, Appy!" Hellas said as he lead Stalin and Marshall down to the tents. Slash stood in their way, saying "you will not reach those tents!"

"And who's gonna stop us, bro?" Marshall asked. Slash pulled out a sword and began stylishly throwing his sword back and forth between hands, before freezing in an attack pose, ready for battle. Hellas simply raised his cannon and shot the ape down, before the three continued onward.

Dust led the others outside, saying "come on everyone! Let's destroy these robots!"

Katniss pulled out a bow and impaled several Nanodroids, as Alex tore through several using teeth and claws. Chrysta ran for cover as the explosive battle erupted, before seeing Gloria hitting a Nanodroid with an iceberg. "You." she said quietly, before pulling out a small taser and shocking Gloria unconscious. She shouted "Ivan. Get that ship ready!"

Ivan and Chrysta got onto a flying vehicle and took off as Mumble saw them leaving. "GLORIA!" he shouted, before running down to the tents where Hellas, Marshall and Stalin were.

"Where are you going!?" a deep voice said, Mumble turning around to see Amelia in her mutated form.

"Hey Amelia. I see you're looking ugly as ever."

"Uurrgghh! I'll skin you alive!" she shouted, chasing Mumble into a glacier. Mary crawled out of the door from the infirmary, seeing the battle. She saw A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N flying down, shouting "Appa!"

A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N flew down to the battle, running through several Nanodroids with an energy blade, before close-lining some soldiers and tearing apart some Flipper Gang members with a machine gun. He began a sprint towards Amelia, cutting and shooting any opposition that stood in his path. Amelia saw him and swiped, A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N ducking quickly before driving an energy blade into her chest, pulling it out before swinging it straight into her head. The tears from her eyes began to devolve Amelia's mutation, weaking her bones and allowing A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N to decapitate her, dropping the blade with her head onto the floor.

Stalin tried to deactivate the Nanodroids as Hellas held off the attackers. Marshall said "come on Stalin, you can do it."

"I can't. It's not connected. There's a loose wire."

Marshall turned and saw Fantine outside pulling wires from the machine, before grabbing an equipment arsenal on the wall.

Fantine drove a blade into the machine, pulling out an extra wire. A voice said "TRAITOR!"

Fantine turned to see Marshall holding the arsenal on her back. Fantine said "hello Anna. Forgetting your place again, are you?" as she pulled out a double bladed sword and a large red shield.

Marshall pulled out a glowing axe and sword, before saying "no. I just figured it out. Rraarrgghh!"

Marshall clashed her sword against's Fantine's as she pinned her against a wall. Fantine blocked the axe with her shield as she said "I'll make sure those Nanodroids stay online!"

"Then you'll have to go through me!" Marshall said before Fantine kicked her backwards. Fantine swung her blade down, before Marshall blocked it with her axe, swinging the sword to slash Fantine across the flipper. Fantine screamed as she blocked Marshall's axe and pinned her against the wall. "Barry was such a nice guy, I'll admit that." she said as she moved her blade forwards, slowly inserting it into Marshall's chest as the latter screamed in pain. "But he'd never make it out here!"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Marshall screamed as the blade penetrated her flesh, before seeing Fantine's shield turn into a blaster. Marshall grabbed Fantine's flipper, pulling the blade out of her chest before headbutting Fantine and causing her to drop the shield.

Fantine stood up to fight before Marshall hit her in the face with the flat edge of the axe, causing her to spin around and allow Marshall to slash her up the back with the sword. Fantine collapsed in a pool of blood, crawling away with what little energy she had. Marshall held her wounded chest as she fixed the wires, saying "now Stalin!"

Stalin activated the self destruct sequence. Suddenly, the Nanodroids all exploded in an eruption of colors and lights, as parts of metal flew from the sky, destroying the tents and hitting the cathedral.

Marshall picked up Fantine's cannon-shield as the latter tried to crawl away. "Anna... please... you're not like this. I mean, all I ever wanted was peace. You must see why I had to betray you."

"You didn't betray us, Fantine." Marshall said as she readied the weapon. "You betrayed yourself."

"No, Anna please!" Fantine said before the cannon was fired, tearing Fantine inside out as her bones crumpled to dust. Marshall threw the cannon at the dust pile, before spitting on in as she walked away.

"Anna!" Mumble yelled as he walked over to her. "Mumble, we did it. The Nanodroids were destroyed."

"Chrysta's got Gloria and she's getting away!" Mumble said. Hellas jumped into a flying vehicle and said "get on boy. I'll have you up there in a jiffy!"

Chrysta woke up Gloria on the ship, saying "glad you're awake sleepy head. Now, I'm gonna do to you what Jar Jar did to Star Wars!"

"Chrysta!" Mumble shouted from the vehicle opposite Chrysta's. Chrysta growled as she saw him, saying "you came for Gloria? Come and get her, fluff boy!"

Mumble jumped onto the ship and pinned Chrysta down, saying "Gloria! Jump! Now!"

Gloria jumped off of the ship, Marshall catching her and pulling her back onto the ship. Chrysta escaped Mumble's hold and slapped him back, Marshall saying "Hellas! Mumble needs help!"

"Got it! Ardel, you drive!" Hellas said as he grabbed his dagger and jumped onto the ship.

Ivan pulled the steering wheel on the vehicle, trying to steer it clear as Mumble and Chrysta fought. Ivan looked forward, seeing Julius' temple right ahead. He tried to steer it, before Hellas jumped in front of him, attempting to commandeer the vehicle.

Ivan tried to steer as he fought Hellas, who pulled out his dagger that clashed with Ivan's buzzsaw. Ivan let go of the wheel as he swung his saw at Hellas, accidentally slashing the gears of the vehicle as Hellas' blade pierced his flesh. Ivan said "aargh!" as the blade penetrated his body, impaling him to the ship as it went out of control. Hellas turned the blade upwards, extending the wound to Ivan's ribcage and then to his neck, eventually tearing it out through his head. Ivan's corpse fell limp, knocking over the steering wheel as the vehicle flew closer to the tower.

Chrysta pinned Mumble to the floor. She said "this ends now!" before the vehicle crashed headfirst into the tower, Mumble and Chrysta falling through the wall as Hellas fell from the vehicle, heading a hundred foot drop to the ground.

"DAD!" Ardel yelled as he saw his father falling, before A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N flew up to the top and caught Hellas. After seeing the Nanodroid's face, Hellas said "oh, thank Guin for you, Appy."

"Will that be all, sir?" A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N said, before Stalin called "let's go help Julius. If Reddington escapes, Antarctica is finished!"

"Now, let's go get Mumble!" Marshall said as they flew to the top of the tower.

Meanwhile, Reddington smashed Julius into the cathedral, shocking him with electricity. Jools saw Julius struggling to free himself, running to the fight with his eyes glowing red. He knew what Julius was going to do, and he had to stop him.

"It took me years to collect these relics!" Reddington said as he pinned Julius down. "I will have your power if it takes me to the end of time."

"Red!" a voice shouted, Reddington turning around to face Stalin. Jools stopped to watch as Stalin fired a cannon at Reddington. Reddington deflected the cannonfire and shocked Stalin to the ground. He said "I should've known you'd risk your life to save these pathetic wastes. Just like your mother died saving you!"

"Wait, what?" Stalin said, before Reddington added "and now, I'll do what I should've done all those years ago!"

Suddenly, Julius grabbed Reddington and smashed him against the wall. _You want my power? Then take it. Take all of it!_ Julius said as he grabbed Reddignton's chest, causing the gold glow from Julius to color Reddington's body, causing them both to scream as the glow surrounded them. Julius closed his eyes and prepared to become one with the spirit world, as Reddington struggled to free himself.

"No. You can't do this, Julius!"

Before the explosion erupted, Jools pushed Julius aside and took his place, saying "forgive me, Master."

 _Jools, no!_ Julius said as both Reddington and Jools disappeared in a flash of red, green and gold. "Jools!" Lonnie shouted as he and Carina ran to what remained: Julius' staff, returned to it's normal state. Julius bowed his head, saying _thank you Jools, your sacrifice will be remembered. You have found your purpose in life._

Mumble woke up inside the clock tower, only seeing gears turning. Unbeknownst to him, Chrysta creeped up behind him.

Gloria saw this, shouting "Mumble!", alerting the latter as Chrysta slapped him off of the gear they were standing on.

"Mumble, over here!" Gloria called out as Julius, Stalin and Marshall struggled to hold Reddington's flying machine steady. Mumble saw them floating by, relaxing as he began to walk over.

Suddenly, a voice said "NO!" as Chrysta grabbed him from behind. Her fury had increased her strength to an almost supernatural level, as her grip strangled Mumble.

Mumble freed himself and continued to run across the narrow bridge to where the others were, before Chrysta jumped in his way. Her tattered cape and garments blew in the wind, having been torn to shreds by the gears she had passed through. Her eyes had become bloodshot as she began frothing at the mouth, saying "there's no escape this time, Happy Feet!"

Mumble ran in the opposite direction, before Chrysta blocked his path again and raised her paw to strike him. Her claws grew out of their sheathes, sharper than they had ever been before. Mumble backed out as she swiped, only just taking off some of his featherss before she used her other paw to slap him backwards. Mumble was sent back a dozen feet, landing hard on the surface and grimacing in pain as he stood up. He was made dizzy by the impact, allowing Chrysta to leap over to where he was, grounding him with a second blow that knocked him further away. She swiped her claws again, scratching him across the face. As he clutched his face, she swiped her claws upwards, clawing Mumble's side before scratching him down the back. Mumble groaned in pain at each slash he recieved, before she sent him flying backwards again, causing him to land hard on his right flipper.

Tears filled Gloria's eyes as she watched Mumble being attacked, as each time Chrysta struck Mumble down, he came closer to the end of the bridge, and a fall that would surely kill him. He stood up to face Chrysta, clutching his right flipper as blood began to ooze from his multiple claw marks. He was close to unconsciousness before Chrysta swiped again, slapping him across the face and causing him to tumble off the end of the bridge.

Mumble grabbed the end with his uninjured flipper, struggling to hold his own body weight. His blood loss continued to take it's toll on him, as he was close to passing out. Chrysta breathed heavily, as she raised her paw for a killing blow. Mumble closed his eyes as she struck, sending him off of the edge.

Gloria reached out to catch Mumble, missing him as he fell into the chasm below. Gloria shouted "NO!" as she saw Mumble disappear into the smoke below. Hellas saw where he had gone, laying a comforting flipper on a weeping Gloria's shoulder.

Chrysta saw what she had done, as a nightmarish smile came to her face and she said "yes. I've won! Revenge is mine!"

"Not yet it isn't!" a voice said, surprising everyone as they looked down. The smoke cleared away, revealing Stalin's crashed vehicle. Mumble held onto the wreckage with his life, saying "why don't you finish the job!" to Chrysta.

Chrysta's fury increased to an almighty level, as she leaped from the bridge, hurtling down to where Mumble was. She grabbed Mumble as her impact caused the wires holding the vehicle to break, sending them both falling towards the bottom.

Stalin and Marshall embraced as Marshall began to cry, saying "no."

Gloria looked under the bridge, saying "oh my Guin! Mumble!"

Mumble hung onto the flying mechanism on the vehicle, saying "someone give me a flipper."

Hellas and Marshall helped Mumble onto the ship as Gloria ran to embrace him. She said "you had me so worried. Don't ever do that again!"

At the bottom of the cathedral, Chrysta picked herself up, crying small tears as she clutched her broken leg and said "great. I'll be back for round four, Happy Feet."

She turned to run, before coming face to face with her nephew. Alex said "you're afraid, Chrysta."

"What, of you? Of the green Nanodroid?"

"Of death. You're injured. I want revenge. You can't walk from this alive."

"Come on, I didn't want to kill your dad. He abused me for all those years, and he'd have done the same to you."

"I don't care that you killed my father. He was never there for me. And you're probably right, he would've treated me no different than you."

Chrysta smiled cheerfully, before Alex said "but, you did kill Meg. And I can't forgive you for that."

Chrysta lunged at Alex, before Alex pulled out a cannon and fired, silencing the room.


	16. Chapter 16: Goodbye

Hellas landed the vehicle as they all stepped out. Katniss turned and said "it's Mumble!" to the cheers of the crowd.

"We did it, Mumble!"

"You led us to victory Happy Feet!"

"Happy Feet! Happy Feet! Happy Feet!" the crowd chanted. Mumble said "don't cheer me. I couldn't have done it without any of you."

"Come on lads. Let's celebrate!" Hellas said. Suddenly, a voice said "not just yet!" as Slash stood up.

"Oh come on. I thought he died in Episode 4!" Petey moaned.

"You may have shortened our ranks, but our army is still here!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Marshall said as she drew a sword.

"Guys, wait!" Alex said loudly. As everyone stopped to listen, he said "we gotta stop fighting each other like this."

"But we need war. It's the only way we can settle our differences." Slash said, everyone murmuring in agreement. Alex said "but come on guys. Why do war? What is it good for?"

Mary, who was in the crowd, shouted "absolutely nothing!", prompting Alex to point in her direction and nod.

 **Alex:** _War!_

 **Ardel, Bennet and Lonnie:** _Huh!_

 **Alex:** _Yeah! What is it good for?_

 **All:** _Absolutely nothing!_

 **Alex:** _Uh huh, oh ho! War!_

 **Stalin, Bangers and Mash:** _Huh!_

 **Alex:** _Yeah!_

 **Marshall, Carina and Gloria:** _What is it good for?_

 **Alex:** _Absolutely_

 **Katniss:** _Nothing!_

 **Alex:** _Say it again y'all! War!_

 **Danny and Mark:** _Huh!_

 **Alex:** _Good Guin!_

 **All:** _What is it good for?_

 **Alex:** _Absolutely_

 **All:** _Nothing!_

 **Hellas:** _Listen to me!_

 _Oooooh, war, I despise_

 _'Cause it means destruction of innocent lives_

 _War means tears to thousands of mothers' eyes_

 _When their sons go off to fight and lose their lives_

 _I said_

 **Alex:** _War!_

 **Moriarty and Slash:** _Huh!_

 **Alex:** _Good Guin, y'all!_

 **Gloria:** _What is it good for?_

 **Marshall:** _Absolutely_

 **A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N:** _Nothing!_

 **Alex:** _Just say it again! War! whoa Lord_

 **All:** _What is it good for? Absolutely nothing!_

 **Petey:** _Listen to me_

 **All:** _War!_

 **Petey:** _It ain't nothin' but a heartbreak_

 **All:** _War!_

 **Petey:** _Friend only to the undertaker_

 **Slash:** _Oooooohhhhh war, is an enemy to all mankind_  
 _The thought of war blows my mind_  
 _War has caused unrest within the younger generation_  
 _Induction, then destruction!_

 _Come on, who wants to die? I said_

 **Alex:** _War!_

 **Slink, Larry and Bennet:** _Huh!_

 **Alex:** _Good Guin, y'all!_  
 _What is it good for?_

 **All:** _Absolutely nothing,_

 **Alex:** _Say it, say it, say it! War!_

 **Moriarty, Wrecker and A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N:** _Huh!_

 **Alex:** _uh huh, yeah, huh!_

 **All:** _What is it good for?_

 **Alex:** _Absolutely nothing, listen to this!_

 **All:** _War!_

 **Aleksei:** _It ain't nothin' but a heartbreaker_

 **All:** _War!_

 **Aleksei:** _It's got one friend that's the undertaker_

 **Jinno:** _Oh, war has shattered many young man's dreams_  
 _Made him disabled bitter and mean_  
 _Life is much too short and precious to spend fighting wars these days_  
 _War can't give life it can only take it away, ooh_

 **Alex:** _War!_

 **All:** _Huh!_

 **Alex:** _Good Guin y'all_

 **All:** _What is it good for?_

 **Carina:** _Absolutely nothing! Say it again!_

 **Alex:** _War!_

 **Jools, Perry and Alednam:** _Huh!_

 **All:** _What is it good_ _for?_

 **Perry:** _Absolutely nothing, listen to me_

 **All:** _War!_

 **Arret:** _It ain't nothin' but a heartbreaker_

 **All:** War!

 **Jools:** _Friend only to the undertaker_

 **Moriarty:** _Peace love and understanding tell me_  
 _Is there no place for them today?_

 **Stalin:** _They say we must fight to keep our freedom_  
 _But Guin knows there's got to be a better way_

Mumble looked around the battle field proudly. Reddington and Chrysta were gone, and Emperor Land was at peace at last.

 **Alednam:** _All together now!_

 **Alex:** _War!_

 **All:** _H_ _uh!_

 **Alex:** _Good Guin y'all_

 **All:** _What is it good for?_

 **Ozcar:** _You tell 'em, say it, say it, say it, say it_

 **All:** _War! Huh! Yeah! What is it good for? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! HUH!_

* * *

 _(FLASH-FORWARD-present day)_

"And that is the end of the story." Mumble finished. Erik said "that was awesome dad!"

"Yeah, he's right Uncle Mumble." Atticus added, before Bo wept and said "it go so sad near the last third though. Bravo."

As the chicks went away, Mumble stood up and said to Gloria "so, you happy now? I finally told Erik everything."

"I know." Gloria said. "I was just making sure you remembered everything."

"By detail? Let's hope Bo isn't like you were when she gets to that age. Erik doesn't need to go through that much stress."

"It's just a phase Mumble." Gloria said as they kissed.

 **Gloria:** _It was a strange place and a tender age; I was just a babe in school_  
 _Saw them roll their eyes at me everytime that I thought that I was cool_

 _Well, Guin knows I was no chosen one. that just wasn't my prime_  
 _It was just matter of time, honey, it's just a matter of time_

 _And we've lived our lives, and we have burned this flame,_

 _Oh in the dead of night, and in the pouring rain_  
 _Yeah, I'm a workaholic and I swear, I swear_  
 _And I knew one day you would make it fair and squ_ _ar_ _e_

That night, before falling asleep, Mumble thought about all the adventures he had in his life. He'd had ups. He'd had downs. He'd made friends and he'd made enemies. But as he thought, he decided one thing: that he wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

DIRECTED BY

 **JON FAVREAU**

 **Alex:** _It ain't no matter of "if", honey, it's just a matter of "when"_

MUSIC BY

 **HANS ZIMMER AND ALAN SILVESTRI**

 **Katniss:** _Ah, some sunday when it's my face in the newspaper again_

STARRING

 **ANDREW GARFIELD**

 **Marshall:** _All the rag magazines, black limousines, they'll be getting in line_

 **IDINA MENZEL**

 **Stalin:** _Yeah it's just a matter of time, honey, it's just a matter of time_

 **EMMA STONE**

 **Moriarty:** _And I will work this body I will burn this flame_

 **JAMES SPADER**

 **Johnny:** _Oh in the dead of night, and in the pouring rain_

 **SHAILENE WOODLEY**

 **Mary:** Yeah, I'm a workaholic and I swear, I swear

 **EVAN PETERS**

 **Ardel:** _Yeah, and one day I will beat you_

 **MICHAEL FASSBENDER**

 **Hellas:** _fair and square_

 **ANDY SERKIS**

 **Perry:** _Show me what you got_

 **TOBY KEBBELL**

 **Lonnie:** _Work this body on the floor_

 **KRISTEN BELL**

 **Carina:** _Just who do you think you are_

 **JENNIFER LAWRENCE**

And I will work this body I will burn this flame

 **ELIZABETH OLSEN**

Oh in the dead of night, and in the pouring rain

WITH

 **AARON TAYLOR JOHNSON**

 _Yeah, I'm a workaholic and I swear, I swear_

AND

 **SEBASTIAN STAN**

AS WINTER

 _Yeah, and one day I will beat you fair and square_

 **WARNER BROS. PICTURES**

PRESENTS

 _And I will work this body I will burn this flame_

 **A VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES**

PRODUCTION

 _Oh in the dead of night, and in the pouring rain_

A

 **JON FAVREAU**

FILM

 _Yeah, I'm a workaholic and I swear, I swear_

 **HAPPY FEET 0.95**

 _Yeah, and one day I will beat you fair and square_

 _YEAH!_

* * *

 **CAST**

MUMBLE: **ANDREW GARFIELD**

CHRYSTA WOLFSWORTH: **IDINA MENZEL**

JOHNNY PITT: **BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH**

GLORIA: **EMMA STONE**

MARY: **SHAILENE WOODLEY**

REDDINGTON: **JAMES SPADER**

MEG: **ELIZABETH OLSEN**

ALEX: **AARON TAYLOR-JOHNSON**

AMELIA: **REBECCA ROMIJN**

IVAN EXTINCTION: **TOM HARDY**

CAPTAIN DUST: **RUSSELL CROWE**

SLASH: **LEE PACE**

SUFOS: **JOSH BROLIN**

ALEDNAM: **IDRIS ELBA**

ARRET: **MARTIN FREEMAN**

CARINA: **KAREN GILLAN**

PERRY TOOK: **BILLY BOYD**

ANNA MARSHALL: **KRISTEN BELL**

STALIN: **TOBY KEBBELL**

BANGERS: **JOHN C. REILLY**

MASH: **WILL FERRELL**

JULIUS: **ANDY SERKIS**

JOOLS: **JAMES McAVOY**

LONNIE: **CHRIS PRATT**

SLINK: **ZACHARY QUINTO**

LARRY: **WILL ARNETT**

BENNET: **MARK WAHLBERG**

ALEKSEI: **PAUL GIAMATTI**

OZCAR: **DANE DeHAAN**

WINTER BARNES: **SEBASTIAN STAN**

FANTINE: **ANNE HATHAWAY**

BARRY TAMLAND: **STEVE CARRELL**

ANDY MORIARTY: **ANDREW SCOTT**

KATNISS: **JENNIFER LAWRENCE**

PROFESSOR CORNINGSTONE: **CHRISTINA APPLEGATE**

MOLTI: **MICHAEL IMPERIOLI**

XANDLER: **PAUL RUDD**

JINNO: **AARON PAUL**

WRECKER: **WEIRD AL YANKOVIC**

ARDEL: **EVAN PETERS**

RAVAGE: **RONDA ROUSEY**

FINLAY: **SACHA BARON COHEN**

HOBO-JOE GARNER: **ZACH GALIFINANAKIS**

VICTOR CREED: **LIEV SCHRIEBER**

SEYMOUR: **WILL. I. AM**

PETEY: **RYAN REYNOLDS**

NATALIE: **SCARLETT JOHANSSON**

GROWN UP MUMBLE: **ELIJAH WOOD**

GROWN UP GLORIA: **P!NK**

ERIK: **AVA ACRES**

BODICEA: **MEIBH CAMPBELL**

ATTICUS: **LIL' P-NUT**

 **SONGS**

 **THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME**

WRITTEN BY ALAN MENKEN AND STEPHEN SCHWARTZ

PERFORMED BY BILLY BOYD, ANDY SERKIS AND JAMES SPADER

 **GIVE IT UP**

WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY KC AND SUNSHINE BAND

 **WHAT DO WE CARE?**

WRITTEN BY HENRY MANCINI

PERFORMED BY MICHAEL IMPERIOLI, PAUL RUDD, AARON PAUL AND WEIRD AL YANKOVIC

 **GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS**

WRITTEN BY ALAN MENKEN AND STEPHEN SCHWARTZ

PERFORMED BY SHAILENE WOODLEY

 **WAR(WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR?)**

WRITTEN BY EDWIN STARR

PERFORMED BY THE CAST OF HAPPY FEET 0.95

 **WORK THIS BODY**

WRITTEN BY WALK THE MOON

PERFORMED BY P!NK AND THE CAST OF HAPPY FEET 0.95

* * *

Petey stepped out into the open, yawning loudly.

 **Petey: What are you still here for? The show's over. That was the last in the series. For Guin's sake, what were you expecting to see if you waited? Sam Jackson in an eyepatch? Go home, losers! Oh yeah, sorry. I almost forgot. There were a lot of deleted stories here, so you should probably wait till season 2 of Protectors of Emperor Land to find out. Kay? Alright, see ya. Oh yeah, and the writer of this story wants to say thanks for listening or something. Enjoy the song. Ciao!**

 _Goodbye, so soon..._  
 _And isn't it a shame?_  
 _We know by now_  
 _That time knows how to fly._  
 _So here's goodbye so soon_  
 _We'll go our separate ways,_  
 _With time so short I'll say so long_  
 _And go, so soon,_  
 _Goodbye!_

 _Goodbye, so soon..._  
 _And isn't it a shame?_  
 _We know by now_  
 _That time knows how to fly._  
 _So here's goodbye so soon_  
 _We'll go our separate ways,_  
 _With time so short I'll say so long_  
 _And go, so soon,_  
 _Goodbye!_

* * *

 **IN MEMORY OF**

STEVE IRWIN

BRITTANY MURPHY

ROBIN WILLIAMS

 _Gone, but not forgotten_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Happy Feet or it's characters. All that I own are my Original Characters, but you have my permission_ _to use them in your own stories. All rights go to Warner Brothers and George Miller._


End file.
